descubriendo al amor
by valego
Summary: esta es una pequeña historia de inazuma eleven, que se centra en un romance que tiene Goenji y Haruna espero que les guste, este es mi primer fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Ya había pasado 2 años desde la final del campeonato. Todos habían vuelto a sus hogares, Endo, Kido, Goenji y los demás habían regresado a la escuela Raimon. El club de foodball se mantenía en la escuela el equipo se había vuelto el mejor del país.

Terminando las clases del día todos se dirigieron a la cancha del club para tener un nuevo día de entrenamiento. Pero alguien no se encontraba en el entrenamiento, Haruna quien iba atrasada al entrenamiento porque tenía un problema con el diario escolar (continúa siendo la reportera del diario escolar)

Haruna: (corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia el campo de entrenamiento) debo apresurarme! No quiero llegar mas tarde de lo que ya estoy

Después de decir esto aquí no se dio cuenta de que Goenji estaba enfrente de ella, ambos cayeron al suelo dejando a Haruna sobre Goenji

Haruna: dis…discúlpame….Goen…Goenji

Haruna se sentía nerviosa ya que podía sentir la respiración de Goenji tan cerca de ella y también nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico que no fuera su hermano, Kido

Goenji: no te preocupes fue solo un accidente…..solo te quiero pedir un favor

Haruna: claro, en que te puedo ayudar Goenji

Goenji: te podrías levantar

Haruna: discúlpame…. ¿te encuentras bien? (ambos se levantan)

Goenji: si…no te preocupes, pero no deberías estar en el entrenamiento

Haruna: si. Para allá me dirigía, lo que sucede es que tenia un problema con el diario escolar y me atrase por eso iba corriendo, tan apurada, hasta que tropecé contigo…. ¿no deberías estar entrenando, Goenji? ¿Que haces aquí?

Goenji: lo que pasa es que pedí un libro a la bliblioteca de la escuela y lo fui a devolver por eso estoy aquí…si quieres podemos ir juntos hasta el campo de juego…..si es que no te molesta mi compañía.

Haruna: claro que no me molesta tu compañía (sonrojándose un poco) pero apresurémonos para no llegar mas atrasado de lo estamos

Mientras tanto en el entrenamiento:

Endo: reúnanse todos, un momento, tengo que preguntarles algo

(Todos forman un círculo, alrededor de Endo)

Kazemaru: que ocurre Endo

Endo: alguien sabe donde esta Goenji, es raro el nunca llega atrasado a un entrenamiento

Natsumi: tienes razón, no le habrá pasado algo

Kido: no lo creo, pero tampoco esta Haruna, no saben donde se metió

Aki: (mira en donde esta Haruna y Goenji caminando) hay vienen los 2

(Todos voltean en donde apunta Aki)

(Cuando Haruna y Goenji se acercan al grupo)

Goenji: ¿Por qué no estaban entrenando?

Endo: estábamos entrenando, pero nos reunimos para saber en donde estaban…..por cierto ¿Dónde estaban?

Haruna: lo que sucede es que yo tuve un inconveniente con el diario escolar, y cuando me dirigía hacia acá me encontré con Goenji, quien venia de la biblioteca, porque tenía que entregar un libro….eso es lo que sucedió

(Haruna decidió omitir la parte en la que ella cayó sobre Goenji)

Endo: en ese caso sigamos con el entrenamiento! (Gritando)

Durante el entrenamiento Haruna no podía dejar de mirar a Goenji

Punto de vista de Haruna

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo? ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando con Goenji?

El es solo una persona mas del equipo ¿Por qué me siento tan atraída hacia el?

(Haruna logro dejar de mirar a Goenji, pero no lograba dejar de pensar en el)

Punto de vista de Goenji

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? Esto ocurrió desde que cayó sobre mí, la miraría, pero ella se daría cuenta ¿Qué debo hacer?

¿?: Goenji ¿Qué te ocurre? Has estado extraño desde que llegaste al entrenamiento


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: 2

¿?: Goenji ¿Qué te ocurre? Has estado extraño desde que llegaste al entrenamiento

Goenji: no me ocurre nada Endo. Solo me estaba concentrando mucho en mis pensamientos

Endo: de acuerdo…..pero si quieres hablar sobre el tema no dudes en buscarme…..yo te ayudare en lo que necesites

Goenji: lose….mejor sigamos entrenando

Endo: si

Mientras tanto con las chicas en la banca

¿?: Haruna has estado muy callada ¿te ocurre algo?

Haruna: no es nada solo….pensaba, no te preocupes Natsumi

Natsumi: en ese caso…. ¿en que pensabas?

Haruna: emm…yo…yo estaba pensando a que equipo enfrentaremos en el próximo partido

¿Tú sabes quien va hacer?

Natsumi: en realidad no…lo sabré mañana

Aki: ya no puedo esperar a saber quien será el equipo, con el cual jugaremos

Luego de un rato se termino el entrenamiento todos se estaban hiendo a sus casas pero Haruna se había ido al parque para poder despejar su mente. Hasta que….

Había un ball de foodball que estaba rodando hacia ella

Haruna: ¿de quien será este balón de foodball?

¿?: Disculpa ese es mi pelota ¿me la puedes pasar por favor?

Haruna: si claro niña (le entrega el balón) ¿Cómo te llamas?

Niña: mi nombre es Yuuka Goenji ¿y el tuyo?

Haruna: me llamo Haruna Otonashi…Disculpa ¿tu eres la hermana de Shuya Goenji?

Yuuka: si, el es mi hermano ¿lo conoces?

Haruna: si, ambos somos del equipo de foodball…..mi trabajo es investigar a los equipos con los cuales tenemos que jugar, entre otras cosas que debo hacer

Yuuka: a mi me gustaría ir a ver como entrena mi hermano

Haruna: que te paree si vas mañana a vernos

Yuuka: (con una sonrisa) me encantaría, pero me gustaría que mi hermano no sepa….quiero que sea una sorpresa

Haruna: me parece una buena idea

Yuuka: me tengo que ir ya se hace tarde…me gusto conocerte Haruna

Haruna: a mi igual me gusto conocerte Yuuka…. ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana?

Yuuka: si. Adiós

Haruna: adiós

Al otro dia en el entrenamiento…

Yuuka estaba escondida para que nadie se diera cuenta de que se encontraba ahí. Excepto Haruna quien se dio cuenta de inmediato donde estaba escondida

Aki: ¿a donde vas Haruna?

Haruna: vuelvo al tiro...…solo tengo que hacer algo mas importante

Aki: de acuerdo, pero no te tardes demasiado

Haruna: descuida no lo hare

Haruna se dirige en donde esta Yuuka

Haruna: ¿estas lista Yuuka?

Yuuka: (asintiendo con la cabeza) ya quiero ver como entrenan

Llegando al campo, los chicos tenían un partido de practica

Yuuka: wou! Es increíble como juegan

Haruna: si….siempre entrenan duro, todos los días…..ellos quieren ser los mejores

Natsumi: ¿quien es ella, Haruna?

Haruna: ella es la hermana de Goenji, su nombre es Yuuka Goenji

Natsumi: hola yuuka yo soy Natsumi mucho gusto en conocerte (le estrecha la mano)

Yuuka: el gusto es mío Natsumi

Aki: hola Yuuka, mi nombre es Aki

E la cancha (mientras jugaban el partido de práctica)

Endo: (se da cuenta de la presencia de Yuuka) (se dirige a Goenji) hey Goenji… no es Yuuka ¿Quién esta allá? (señalando donde están las chicas)

Goenji: (mira a la dirección que estaba señalando Endo y se da cuenta de la presencia de su hermana) si, pero que hace aquí. (Un poco sorprendido de la presencia de su hermana)(se acerca a Yuuka y Haruna) ¿Qué haces aquí Yuuka?

Yuuka: quería venir a ver como entrenabas

Goenji: ¿y como supiste en que lugar entreno?

Yuuka: le pedí ayuda a Haruna

Goenji: (da una pequeña mirada a Haruna, quien estaba presenciando la conversación de los hermanos) ¿y de donde conoces a Haruna?

Yuuka: la conocí ayer en la tarde en el parque…ella es muy simpática le pedí que si me podía ayudar y me dijo al tiro que si (diciendo lo ultimo lo hizo con una gran sonrisa hacia Haruna)

Mientras tanto en el campo de juego

¿?:Endo les tengo que decir algo, puedes reunir al equipo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

¿?: Endo les tengo que decir algo, puedes reunir al equipo

Endo: claro Natsumi, pero ¿para que?

Natsumi: ya se cual es el equipo que deben enfrentar

Endo: ¡QUE YA SABES QUIEN VA HACER NUESTRO OPONENTE! (Gritando a Natsumi)

Natsumi: así es, pero ¡NO ME GRITES! (Gritando también)

Endo: lo siento….. (Dirigiéndose al equipo) chicos reúnanse un momento, Natsumi nos va a decir algo importante

Equipo: ¡ Si!

Todos se reúnen

Natsumi: chicos el equipo que tienen que enfrentar es….. la escuela sobre natural

Endo: muy bien como ya sabemos quien es nuestro oponente, mañana entrenaremos con más energía

Kido: preparare para mañana un entrenamiento especial para cada uno de nosotros, fortaleciendo nuestros puntos débiles

Kazemaru: eso me parece muy bien

Someoka: entonces mañana trabajare el triple

(Kido mira a Haruna y ve a Yuuka)

Kido: Haruna ¿Quién es esa ñina que esta atrás tuyo? (Yuuka se puso detrás de Haruna, ya que no conocía a nadia excepto a Haruna y Goenji, y tenia un poco de miedo)

Haruna: ella es la hermana menor de Goenji… su nombre es Yuuka

Someoka: ¿y que hace aquí tu hermana, Goenji?

Goenji: ella quería ver como practicamos

(Endo se puso a la estatura de Yuuki y….)

Endo: ¿y que te pareció el entrenamiento?

Yuuki: me gusto mucho….ustedes se esfuerzan mucho en sus entrenamientos

(Todos sonríen)

Goenji: bueno Yuuki nos tenemos que ir a casa

Yukki: esta bien hermano…pero nos puede acompañar Haruna

Goenji: (mirando a Haruna) ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Haruna: claro me encantaría acompañarlos

Cuando iban camino a casa de Goenji

Punto de vista de Goenji

De que le puedo hablar solo me interesa el foodball, ¿de que le podre hablar? piensa Goenji, piensa

Punto de vista de Haruna

Tan aburrido es estar conmigo ¿Por qué no me habla? ¿En que estará pensando? Piensa Haruna, piensa

Yuuka: hermano, ¿podemos pasar al parque?

Goenji: no lo se (mira a Haruna) ¿tu que dices?

Haruna: me parece muy buena idea

Goenji: entonces vamos al parque

En el parque Yuuka decidió jugar con uno amigos que se encontraban en ese lugar. Mientras Goenji y Haruna….

Goenji: ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos ahí? (señalando un banca vacía)

Haruna: de acuerdo (se sentaron en la banca)

Haruna: tu hermana es muy simpática…..ella te quiere mucho y se ve que tu también la quieres

Goenji: si….ella es mi hermano y la quiero mucho

(En ese momento suena el celular de Haruna)

Inicio de conversación telefónica:

Haruna: hola

¿?: Haruna necesitamos que mañana entrevistes a alguien del club de foodball

Haruna: esta bien pero necesito crear las preguntas

¿?: No te preocupes, elegimos a un par de chicas quienes inventaron las preguntas, sobre lo que querían saber, acerca de la persona que tienes que entrevistar

Haruna: ¿y a quien tengo que entrevistar?


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a: Shouko-Marigold y Sakura Kazami…..quienes fueron las primeras que han leído mi primer fanfic…GRACIAS!

Capitulo 4

Haruna: ¿y a quien tengo que entrevistar?

¿?: Al goleador estrella Shuya Goenji

Haruna: ¡queeeee! Y no puede ser otra persona quien lo entreviste (a Haruna le deba mucha vergüenza tener que entrevistar a Goenji)

¿?: No, tú eres nuestra reportera

Haruna: esta bien lo hare…..¿mañana voy a buscar las preguntas?

¿?: Si ven antes de clase

Haruna: de acuerdo….eso es todo

¿?: Si….adiós

Haruna: adiós

Fin de la conversación telefónica

Punto de vista de Haruna

Que voy hacer me da mucha vergüenza entrevistar a Goenji, pero lo tendré que hacer ¿Qué le tendré que preguntar?

Goenji: ¿Haruna que te ocurre? ¿Quién te llamo?

Haruna: lo que pasa es que me llamo un compañero del diario escolar

Goenji: (en un tono celoso) ¿y que quería?

Haruna: (un poco sorprendida de la actitud de Goenji) quería que entrevistara a un jugador del club de foodball

Goenji: ¿y a quien?

Haruna : (con un poco de rubor en las mejillas y un poco nerviosa) pue….pues tu

Goenji: enserió

Haruna: si, pero si te molesta…..(es interrumpida por Goenji)

Goenji: no…...no me molesta que tú me entrevistes

Haruna: se hace tarde…creo que nos debemos ir

Goenji: si tienes razón (grita hacia donde esta Yuuka) Yuuka no tenemos que ir

Yuuka. Si voy al tiro hermano

(Llega Yuuka)

Haruna: creo que me tengo que ir nos veremos mañana

Yuuka: esta bien gracias por ayudarme

Haruna: no hay de que (mira a Goenji) mañana te hare la entrevista

Goenji: de acuerdo nos vemos mañana

Haruna: (se pone del porte de Yuuka y la besa en la mejilla) adiós

Haruna: (se levanta, mira a Goenji y ambos se miran a los ojos hasta que Haruna lo besa en la mejilla) adiós

Cuando Haruna se fue Yuuka y Goenji se fueron a su casa, pero antes de llegar…

Yuuka: hermano ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Goenji: si, dime Yuuka

Yuuka: ¿te gusta Haruna?

Goenji: (un poco nervioso) de…de…don…donde….saca…sacaste…e…eso

Yuuka: yo me di cuenta y además lo estas confirmando con lo nervioso y rojo que te pusiste

Goenji: (suspiro) si…si me gusta, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie

Yuuka: si…pero ¿se lo dirás?

Goenji: no lose

Yuuka sabes me gustaría mucho que Haruna fuera tu novia es muy simpática

Goenji: si lo se

Cuando terminan su pequeña conversación llegan justo a su casa

Goenji: entremos

Al otro dia en la escuela….


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic enserió GRACIAS…

Capitulo 5

Al otro dia en la escuela…

¿?: hey….Goenji ¿Cómo estas?

Goenji: muy bien, Endo

Endo: ha si… ¿y porque estas muy bien?

Goenji: es que hoy dia tendre una entrevista echa por Haruna para el diario escolar

Endo: eso es muy bueno Goenji…..pero tu estas feliz porque te van hacer la entrevista o por que Haruna te hará la entrevista

Goenji: digamos que por las 2 cosas…..aunque mas feliz porque Haruna me hará la entrevista

Endo: entonces ¿te gusta Haruna?

Goenji: ¿soy tan obvio?

Endo: no mucho…..solo que cuando te preguntan algo relacionado con Haruna tú reaccionas diferente…. No se si me entiendes

Goenji si…te entiendo

Mientras tanto con Haruna

¿?: Haruna….aqui están las preguntas que debes hacer a Goenji (le entrega un sobre) le tienes que hacer todas las preguntas…. no debes omitir ninguna ¿entiendes?

Haruna: si…. ¿Eso es todo?

¿?: Si. Adiós

Haruna: adiós

(Haruna no habré el sobre para saber cuales son las preguntas)

Al final de las clases, todos del equipo empezaron a practicar como les dijo Kido quien preparo un entrenamiento especial para cada uno

Cuando termino el entrenamiento todos los chicos y chicas se fueron excepto Haruna y Goenji, quienes debían hacer la entrevista.

Goenji: que te parece si comenzamos al tiro

Haruna: si

(Saca el sobre que contienen las preguntas)

Haruna: (lee la pregunta 1) ¿Qué es lo mejor de jugar foodball?

Goenji: emm…..creo que es que e podido conocer a muchas personas que comparten la misma pasión que yo

Haruna: (lee la pregunta 2) ¿Qué es lo el foodball tiene que no lo tenga otro deporte?

Goenji: creo que es el compañerismo que existe, cada persona debe confiar en el otro. Porque no habría un buen desempeño a la hora del partido….eso es algo que ningún deporte tiene

Haruna: (lee la pregunta 3) ¿te llevas bien con todos tus compañeros de equipo?

Goenji: si. No tengo problemas de convivencia con ellos

Haruna: (lee la pregunta 4) ¿tienes novia? (se puso un poco nerviosa al hacer esa pregunta)

Goenji: ¿quien creo estas preguntas?

Haruna: un grupo de chicas…..disculpa si son un poco desubicadas….pero si no las quieres responder te entenderé

Goenji: no…no te preocupes y la respuesta a esa pregunta es no. No tengo novia

Haruna: (lee la pregunta 5) ¿te gusta alguna chica de la escuela?

Goenji: (un poco rojo) emmm…si…si me gusta alguien

Haruna: (un poco sorprendida por la respuesta) y…. ¿quien es la chica que te gusta?

Goenji: pero esa no es una pregunta echa por esas chicas….esa es tu pregunta…y ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Haruna: emmm….simplemente curiosidad….si no me lo quieres decir no importa

Goenji: lo que pasa es que esa chica no sabe que ella me gusta

Haruna ¿no se lo has dicho?

Goenji: emmm….no, no quiero que me rechace

Haruna: pero tu no sabes, tu puedes ser correspondido

Goenji: (mirándola a los ojos) tú crees

Haruna: si (un poco triste ya que ella no quería ver a Goenji con nadie que no fuera ella)

Goenji: entonces te lo diré….la persona que me gusta se llama…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Goenji: entonces te lo diré….la persona que me gusta se llama….

Punto de vista de Haruna

¿Cómo se llamara? ¿Quien será la chica que le robo el corazón?

Goenji: bueno basta de rodeos su nombre es… (Mirándola a los ojos) Haruna Otonashi

Haruna: (sorprendida) soy….soy…yo…..yo te gusto

Goenji: si…ahora que ya lo sabes….tu decides (en un tono un poco triste) puedes olvidar lo que te dije o…. (Es interrumpido por Haruna)

Haruna: (mirándolo a los ojos) no…..tú…..tú también me gustas

Goenji: de verdad…. ¿yo te gusto?

Haruna: si…. Me gustas mucho

(Después de esto Goenji, con un de sus manos le tomo la barbilla a Haruna y la besa tiernamente y dulcemente)

Cuando termina el beso…

Goenji: Haruna… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Haruna: claro que si

(Ambos se abrazan)

Goenji: se hace tarde….nos tenemos que ir

Haruna: de acuerdo

Goenji: ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Haruna: claro (con una sonrisa)

Llegando a la casa de Haruna

(Haruna y Goenji iban tomados de la mano)

Haruna: (con una sonrisa) este es el mejor dia de mi vida

Goenji: el mio también…cariño

Haruna: ¿cariño?

Goenji: ¿no te gusta?

Haruna: no…no me gusta…..me encanta

Goenji: Kido me mataría si me escucha decirte así

Haruna: si…..creo que será mejor ocultar nuestra relación hasta que prepare a Kido…..el te podría matar y yo no quiero eso

Goenji: lose no me gusta mucho la idea pero la tengo que aceptar

Haruna: lose, a mi tampoco me gusta pero debemos hacerlo

(Llegan a la casa de Haruna)

Haruna: nos vemos mañana

Goenjji: si….ya deseo que sea mañana

Haruna: entonces hasta mañana

(Se besan)

Goenji: que sueñes conmigo

Haruna: tu igual…que sueñes conmigo

(Haruna entra a su casa y Goenji va a la suya)

Cuando Goenji llega a su casa….

Yuuka: hermano ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

Goenji: estaba con Haruna

Yuuka: ¿y como estaba?

Goenji: muy bien….ahora tienen novio

Yuuka: HERMANO (grito Yuuka) eso te pasa por ser tan lento ahora tu no podrás estar con Haruna, ¿y como se llama el novio feo, antipático y egoísta, que tiene Haruna?

Goenji: yo

Yuuka: ¡QUE! (Sorprendida por la respuesta de su hermano)

Goenji: si, Yuuka. Yo soy el novio feo, antipático y egoísta de Haruna

Yuuka: hermano te felicito y….no eres feo, antipático ni egoísta…eres todo lo contrario hermano…. ¿y como se lo pediste? Cuéntame todo

Goenji: otro día te lo contare….lo prometo

Al otro día en la escuela….

(Haruna ve a Goenji caminando y ella va a saludarlo)(Cuando llega hacia el, ellos miran haber si hay alguien cerca de ellos y como no hay nadie, se besan)

Haruna: Goenji ¿Cómo estas?

Goenji: bien ¿y tu?

Haruna bien…..te tengo que decir algo….


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Haruna bien…..te tengo que decir algo….

Goenji: si….dime… ¿Qué pasa?

Haruna: hoy entregue la entrevista que te hice….y me dijeron que la iban a publicar mañana en el diario escolar

Goenji: eso es bueno

(Alguien interrumpe su conversación)

¿?: Haruna ayer te llame y tu familia me dijo que aun no llegabas ¿Dónde estabas?

Haruna: lo que ocurre hermano es que me tuve que quedar con Goenji a hacer una entrevista, que me dijeron que tenia que hacer por eso llegue tarde

Kido: eso lo explica todo…. (Mira a Goenji) ¿ y que te parecieron las preguntas?

Goenji: bien….Haruna me acaba de decir que mañana la iban a publicar

Kido: eso me parece bien…..vamos Goenji o vamos a llegar tarde

Goenji: tienes razón

Kido: (mira a Haruna) después nos vemos

Haruna: si

Goenji: nos vemos en el entrenamiento (le guiña el ojo a Haruna sin que Kido se de cuenta)

Haruna: si…nos vemos

En el camino con Kido y Goenji…

Kido: tú y Haruna han pasado mucho tiempo juntos estos últimos días o me equivoco

Goenji: si… lo que pasa es que hemos tenido que hacer cosas juntos

Kido: ( en un tono serio)eso es lo que e visto…..como cuando vinieron juntos atrasados al entrenamiento, cuando ayudo a tu hermana a venir al entrenamiento o cuando se quedaron hasta tarde haciendo la entrevista para el diario escolar

Goenji: es solo coincidencia

Kido: creo que tienes razón…dime algo….

(Es interrumpido por alguien)

¿?: Chicos apresúrense el profesor esta apunto de llegar

Kido: iremos en un momento, Endo

Endo: esta bien…..pero dense prisa

Kido : si….(mira a Goenji) luego seguiremos

Goenji: si

Punto de vista de Goenji

Gracias Endo….tuve un mal presentimiento de lo que me iba decir Kido…..pero no lo podre evitar el esta en mi misma clase y estamos en el mismo equipo además…a el no se le puede engañar se dará cuenta si lo empiezo a evitar…..espero tener la misma suerte que tuve, espero que poder atrasar lo mas posible esa conversación…..pero en el entrenamiento no creo que podre

Cuando terminaron las clases….

(Goenji pudo evitar esa conversación que quiere tener Kido…pero aun le quedaba el entrenamiento)

En el entrenamiento…

Endo: (al equipo) muy bien tomemos un descanso

Mientras descansaban….

Kido: (a Goenji) ahora podremos hablar

Goenji: de acuerdo

(Se alejan del grupo)

Goenji: ¿de que me quieres hablar, Kido?

Kido: dime algo….

Goenji: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Kido: ¿te gusta Haruna?

Punto de vista de Goenji

Ahora que hago…le digo la verdad, que soy novio de Haruna, o le miento y le digo que no me gusta ¿Qué debo hacer?


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Punto de vista de Goenji

Ahora que hago…le digo la verdad, que soy novio de Haruna, o le miento y le digo que no me gusta ¿Qué debo hacer?

Kido: ¿y cual es tu respuesta Goenji?

Goenji: emm… (En un tono serio) no te mentiré, me gusta tu hermana y ayer cuando terminamos la entrevista….le pedí que fuera mi novia

Kido: (en un tono apagado) ¿y que te dijo?

Goenji: me dijo que si

Kido: (con una sonrisa) entonces ahora eres mi cuñado

Goneji: (con una sonrisa) así es

Kido: (borrando su sonrisa) pero escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir

Goenji: (también borrando su sonrisa) dime

Kido: si haces sufrir a mi hermana…..te las tendrás que ver conmigo…..me escuchaste

Goenji: descuida…nunca le podría hacer daño

(Justo alguien llega he interrumpen su conversación)

¿?: El descanso ya termino…deben seguir con su entrenamiento

Kido: esta bien….Haruna, pero antes tengo que hacerte un pregunta

(Haruna miro a Goenji quien le estaba sonriendo)

Haruna: dime

Kido: (con un sonrisa) ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu y Goenji eran novios?

Haruna: (muy sorprendida con la pregunta de su hermano. Mira a Goenji) ¿le dijiste?

Goenji: (con una sonrisa) si

Kido: me alegro de que estén juntos…..pero le advertí a Goenji que si te hace sufrir se las vera conmigo

Haruna: ¡HERMANO! (Gritando) no lo amenaces (abrazando a Goenji)

Goenji: no te preocupes Haruna…..si yo fuera Kido también haría eso

Kido: (a Goenji) creo que debemos entrenar

Goenji: si tienes razón

(Kido y Goenji se van a la cancha…..pero antes de que Goenji se vaya besa rápidamente a Haruna en los labios)

Cuando Haruna regresa a la banca…

¿?: ¿Por qué Goenji te beso?

Haruna: emm….lo que sucede, Natsumi, es que con Goenji somos novios

Natsumi: (gritando) ¡QUE TU Y GOENJI SON NOVIOS!

Haruna: si…..pero no me grites

Natsumi: lo siento…..discúlpame

(Natsumi grito tan fuerte, que los chicos que estaban entrenando también escucharon)

(Todo el equipo hizo un círculo, alrededor de Goenji)

Endo: (a Goenji) ¿eso es cierto, tu y Haruna ahora son novios?

Goenji: (suspira) si….con Haruna ahora somos novios

Kazemaru: eso me parece muy bien…te felicito

Goenji: gracias…..pero será mejor que sigamos entrenando

Endo: si tienes razón (al equipo) recuerden que en 2 semanas mas debemos enfrentar al instituto sobre natural

(Todos siguen con el entrenamiento)

Al terminar el entrenamiento todos se despiden

Goenji: Haruna quieres que te acompañe a tu casa

Haruna: claro

Mientras caminaban

Haruna: me encanta estar contigo

Goenji: a mi igual…..sabes algo…..yo….yo…mejor te lo digo mañana

Haruna: no… ¿por que?….me vas a dejar con la duda

Goenji: mejor así pensaras en mí todo el día

Haruna: siempre pienso en ti

Goenji: si, pero esto es muy importante y te lo diré mañana

Haruna: esta bien

Llegan a la casa de Haruna….

Goenji: te veré mañana

Haruna: si….y mañana me contaras eso tan importante que me quieres decir

Goenji: si…y ahora entra que empieza hacer frio y no quiero que te resfríes

Haruna: esta bien…..adiós (se besan)

(Haruna entra a su casa y Goenji se dirige a la suya)

Goenji: (hablando consigo mismo) mañana le diré….vamos Goenji no es tan difícil….


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Goenji: (hablando consigo mismo) mañana le diré….vamos Goenji no es tan difícil….

(Se da cuenta de que llego a su casa)

Al otro día en la escuela con Haruna….

(Unas chicas se acercan)

Chica 1: Haruna

Haruna: si dime

Chica 1: ¿tu fuiste quien entrevisto a Goenji?

Haruna: si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? (las chicas ignoraban las preguntas que Haruna les estaba haciendo)

Chica 2: ¿es cierto de que a Goenji le gusta una chica de la escuela?

Haruna: si, ¿Por qué?

Chica 3: ¿no te dijo quien era?

Haruna: (sonrojándose un poco) si

Chica 1: dinos quien es

Haruna: la chica que le gusta a Goenji es…. (Es interrumpida por una de las chicas)

Chica 3: espera no nos digas, será mejor que nosotras se lo preguntemos, haci tendremos un escusa para hablarle (dirigiéndose a las otras 2 chicas) ¿no lo creen chicas?

Chica 1 y chica 2: (gritando) ¡SI…QUE BUENA IDEA!

Cuando se van….

Haruna se queda sola y siente mucha rabia hacia esas chicas (celos) y tiene la necesidad de lloran…cuando se da cuenta de que esta llorando quiere que Goenji esta ahí para que la abrase y que le diga que todo esta bien, pero el no estaba en ese lugar. Decidió empezar a correr y se encontró con alguien

¿?: ¿Haruna, que te pasa?

Haruna: no es nada Natsumi solo que Goenji….

Natsumi: no digas mas yo hablare con el

(Natsumi se va y Haruna se queda de nuevo sola)

Con Natsumi…

¿?: ¿Natsumi a donde vas?

Natsumi: (con un tono muy serio) iré a hablar con Goenji, Aki

Aki: ¿y por que vas hablar con Goenji?

Natsumi: me acabo de encontrar con Haruna y estaba llorando y le pregunte que le había pasado y me dijo Goenji

Aki: entonces ¿Goenji hizo llorar a Haruna?

Natsumi: así es ¿me acompañas a poner a Goenji a su lugar?

Aki: claro

Mientras con Goenji….

(Estaba hablando con Endo y Kido)

Goenji: ¿chicos no han visto a Haruna? La he estado buscando y no la encuentro

Endo: yo no la he visto

Kido: yo tampoco la he visto

(Llega Natsumi y Aki)

Natsumi: (con un tono muy serio) ¿Goenji que le hiciste a Haruna?

Goenji: (extrañado con la pregunta de Natsumi) ¿yo?

Natsumi: si tu

Kido: (con tono muy serio) ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?

Goenji: chicos yo no le he hecho nada a Haruna no la veo desde ayer

Aki: entonces ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Goenji: (con un tono muy preocupado) ¿Haruna estaba llorando?

Natsumi: si yo la vi…..y la única palabra que me dijo fue "Goenji"

Endo: pero Natsumi eso no quiere decir de que Goenji sea el culpable de el estado de Haruna

Natsumi: (pensando un poco) creo que tienes razón…. ¿entonces que le paso?

(Unas personas llegan e interrumpen la conversación)

¿?: (Gritando) ¡GOENJI!...¡GOENJI!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

¿?: (Gritando) ¡GOENJI!...¡GOENJI!

Endo: (a Goenji) ¿Quiénes son esas chicas?

Goenji: no lose. No las conozco

Chica 1: Goenji leímos tu entrevista….y queríamos saber quien es la chica que te gusta

Chica 3: le preguntamos a esa reportera, pero cuando nos iba a decir le dijimos que nosotras te lo íbamos a preguntas

Chica 2: (en un tono coqueto) así nos conoceremos mejor

Goenji: ¿esperen ustedes hablaron con Haruna?

Chica 1: si

Chica 2: sabes Goenji somos tus fans…te amamos

Goenji: (no le presta atención a las chicas y se dirige a Endo, Kido, Natsumi y Aki) yo encontrare a Haruna (se va corriendo)

Chica 3: espera Goenji

Natsumi: (con un tono muy molesto) dejen de perseguir a Goenji el tiene novia

Chica 2: eso no es verdad

Natsumi: claro que si…..su novia es Haruna

Chica 1, chica 2 y chica 3: (gritando de la impresión) ¡QUE!

Natsumi: como lo oyen Haruna es la novia de Goenji

(Las 3 chicas se van muy tristes después de lo que Natsumi les dijo)

Mientras con Goenji….

Goenji: (gritando) HARUNA…..HARUNA ¿DONDE ESTAS? SOY YO GOENJI….HARUNA

(Escucha un pequeño llanto muy cerca de donde estaba)

Empieza a caminar y se encuentra con…

Goenji: Haruna ¿que te sucede?

Haruna: (no dice nada solo abraza a Goenji y sigue llorando)

Goenji: (también la abraza) tranquila…..ya estoy aquí

Luego de estar un largo rato abrasados

Goenji: (en un tono dulce) cariño…. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te ocurrió?

Haruna: lo que sucede es que 3 chicas se acercaron a mí y me preguntaron si era verdad de que te gustaba una chica de la escuela y yo le respondí que si….que era verdad, que alguien te gustaba. Después me preguntaron quien era y cuando le iba a responder, me dijeron que ellas mismas te lo iban a preguntar, que querían tener una escusa para estar mas cerca de ti…..en ese momento quería que estuvieras ahí conmigo y que me abrazaras me sentía tan débil y no se porque me sentía triste (después de eso comenzó a llorar de nuevo)

(Goenji. Viendo en ese estado a Haruna, la tomo con sus manos por la cintura y la beso, fue un beso largo y tierno)

Cuando se separaron

Goenji: (con un tono dulce) Haruna….deja de llorar…no soporto verte llorar

Haruna: (secándose las lagrimas) esta bien

Goenji: Haruna…..te tengo que decir algo….. Te acuerdas que te dije que hoy te diría algo importante

Haruna: si

Goenji: Haruna….me he dado cuenta de que no te quiero… (Es interrumpido por Haruna)

Haruna: (un poco alterada con lo que le acababa de decir Goenji) ¡QUE!

Goenji: déjame terminar…yo no te quiero…..yo te amo

Haruna: (sorprendida por la confesión de Goenji) yo también te amo

Después de eso se van a reunirse con los demás

Mientras tanto con Endo, Kido, Natsumi y Aki

Aki: espero que Goenji allá encontrado a Haruna

Kido: descuida se que Goenji la encontrara

Aki: parece que confías mucho en Goenji

Kido: se que Goenji nunca le aria daño a mi hermana…..se ve que la quiere mucho

Aki. Si…dime algo Kido a ti ¿Quién te gusta?

Kido: (sonrojándose y un poco nervioso) pues…. pues…la persona que me gusta…eres tú

Aki: (sorprendida por la respuesta de Kido)¡QUE! YO TE GUSTO


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Aki: (sorprendida por la respuesta de Kido)¡QUE! YO TE GUSTO

Kido: si…y yo… ¿te gusto?

Aki: (con un sonrisa) si

Kido: ¿de verdad? (acercándose mas a Aki)

Aki: (también acercándose) si

(Luego de estar tan cerca uno del otro se besan)

Mientras con Endo y Natsumi….

Endo: fue muy lindo de tu parte defender a Haruna…y luego evitar que esas chicas siguieran acosando a Goenji

Natsumi: son mis amigos los tenia que defender

Endo: espero que Goenji allá encontrado a Haruna

Natsumi: descuida…confiemos en Goenji

Endo: si….siempre supe que Goenji y Haruna terminarían juntos

Natsumi: si…..hacen una linda pareja

Endo: si….como nosotros

Natsumi: (sorprendida con la confesión de Endo)¡COMO DIGISTE!

(Endo se acercándose más a Natsumi)

Endo: que nosotros hacemos una linda pareja… ¿no lo crees?

Natsumi: (un poco nervioso por lo cerca que tenia a Endo) emm…si

(Luego de lo que dijo Natsumi, Endo la beso)

Mientras con Haruna y Goenji

Iban caminando. Goenji tenía un brazo alrededor del hombro de Haruna en un modo protector, cuando…

Haruna: mira, cariño, (apuntando hacia las parejas Kido y Aki, Endo y Natsumi)

Goenji: wou….ellos si que no pierden el tiempo

Haruna: tienes razón…..se ven tan lindos

Goenji: si….. (Con una cara traviesa) ¿Los interrumpimos?

Haruna: (con una sonrisa) si

Llegan con las 2 parejas….

Goenji: chicos…..siento interrumpir…..pero les vengo a decir que ya encontré a Haruna

Los cuatros se separan y se ponen rojos

Kido: Haruna que bueno que apareces nos tenias muy preocupados

Haruna: (con una sonrisa) parece que no mucho después de lo que vimos…..

Endo: lo que sucede es que estábamos seguros de que Goenji te encontraría

Goenji: gracias por la confianza que me tienen

Kido: chicos creo que debemos cambiarnos para ir a entrenar

Endo: Kido tiene razón las vemos en la cancha chicas (se ambos se van)

Goenji: (le habla a Haruna) nos veremos en unos minutos (la besa rápidamente y se va)

Aki: Haruna ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

Haruna: preferiría no hablar de ello

Natsumi: claro…..pero no olvides si quieres hablar estamos aquí para escucharte

Haruna: si…lose y gracias por preocuparse por mi…..y díganme ¿que ocurre con los chicos?

Natsumi: (con una gran sonrisa) Endo me dijo que le gustaba

Aki: (con una gran sonrisa) Kido me dijo lo mismo

Haruna: las felicito….. (Mira a Aki) ¿Entonces ya tengo cuñada?

Aki: (se le borra la sonrisa) no….Kido no me pidió que fuera su novia

Natsumi: Endo tampoco

Haruna: no se preocupen que les apuesto de que luego se lo van a pedir

Natsumi: creo que tienes razón

Aki: si…..ahora vamos a la cancha….que los chicos deben estar entrenando

Mientras tanto con los chicos

Goenji: chicos ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta?


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Goenji: chicos ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta?

Endo: claro, dinos

Goenji: ¿ya les pidieron a las chicas que fueran sus novias?

Kido: la verdad no

Goenji: y que esperan

Kido: ¿tú crees que quieran ser nuestras novias?

Goenji: no lose…pero no lo sabrán si no se lo preguntan

Endo: tienes razón

(Luego de eso se dedican a entrenar)

Cuando termina el entrenamiento….

Goenji: Haruna… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Haruna: si claro

(Se alejan del grupo)

Haruna: ¿Qué sucede?

Goenji: lo que sucede es que Kido y Endo aun no le piden a Aki y Natsumi que sean novios

Haruna: si….y que podemos hacer….para ayudarlos

Goenji: que te parece que hagamos un cita triple

Haruna: ¿cita triple?

Goenji: si que salgamos los 6 una cita….creo que eso ara que tengan el valor de pedirle que sean sus novias

Haruna: esa es una muy buena idea

Cuando vuelven con el grupo

Haruna: (a Kido, Aki, Endo, Natsumi) chicos ¿que les parece si vamos a una cita triple?

Endo: eso me parece bien

Aki: ¿y cuando vamos a ir?

Goenji: ¿que les parece mañana?

Natsumi: eso me parece bien

Haruna: entonces mañana

Endo: bueno creo que será mejor irnos a nuestras casas para poder descansar

Kido: tienes razón

Goenji: bueno adiós…. ¿Haruna quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Haruna: claro….vamos…..adios chicos

(Se van caminando, tomados dela mano)

Goenji: ¿ahora estas mejor?

Harna: si…..lo siento si te preocupe….no era mi intensión

Goenji: prométeme que la próxima vez que te sientas así me buscaras…..

Haruna: lo prometo

(Llegan a la casa de Haruna)

Haruna: nos vemos mañana

Goenji: si…cuídate (la abrasa y luego la besa)

Haruna: te amo

Goenji: yo también te amo

Haruna: adiós

Goenji: adiós

(Haruna entra a su casa y Goenji se va)

Al otro día….

En la cita triple….


	13. nota del autor

Lo mentó que los capitulos sean tan cortos, pero subo los capítulos todos los días, la espera no es tan larga creo. Les agradezco por comentar, y aun faltan capítulos para que termine esta historia. Habrá nuevas sorpresas en este fic….

Si les incomoda algo de este fic por favor discúlpeme, este es la primera historia que hago y creo que no lo hecho nada mal, pero les prometo que cuando haga otra será mucho mejor…si quieren que haga un fic con una pareja en especial del anime, solo díganme he intentare de crear un fic

Con cariño "Valego"


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

En la cita triple….

(Era en un restaurante)

Goenji: Haruna ¿quieres bailar?

Haruna: claro

(Se van a la pista a bailar)

Mientras bailan….

Goenji: espero que ahora que los dejamos solos, los chicos le pidan que sean sus novias

Haruna: esperemos que todo resulte

(Justo empieza una música lenta, Goenji toma a Haruna, por la cintura y ella, con sus brazos rodea el cuello de Goenji)

Goenji: pero mientras esperamos que los chicos tomen el valor suficiente….tenemos tiempo para nosotros

Haruna: (con una sonrisa) así es…

Se estaban apunto de besar hasta que….

¿?: Chicos lamento interrumpir pero…les tenemos que decir algo importante

Haruna: ¿que ocurre Aki?

Aki: (con una sonrisa) Kido me pidió que fuera su novia

Goenji: te felicito

Haruna: ¿y cual fue tu respuesta?

Aki: (con una sonrisa mas grande) le dije que siiiii

Haruna: (con una sonrisa) entonces….ya tengo cuñada

(De pronto llega Kido)

Kido: así es hermana

Goenji: (con una sonrisa) de verdad los felicito…..estoy muy feliz por ustedes

Aki: gracias chicos…..ahora nosotros nos vamos

Haruna: esta bien…cuídense y nos vemos mañana

Kido: ustedes también cuídense…adiós

Goenji: adiós

Aki: adiós

Haruna: adiós

(Kido y Aki se van y Goenji con Haruna, de nuevo se quedan solos)

Goenji: una pareja menos

Haruna: asi es….. (Con una sonrisa) ¿En que estábamos antes de que nos interrumpieran?

Goenji: (con una sonrisa) déjame pensar….ya me acorde….en esto

(La iba a besar pero de nuevo los interrumpieron)

¿?: Chicos tienen un tiempo….les tengo que contar algo

Haruna: claro dinos, Natsumi

Natsumi: (con una sonrisa) Endo me pidió que fuera su novia

Goenji: que bueno…. ¿Y que le dijiste?

Natsumi: (con una sonrisa mas grande) le dije que siii

Haruna: me alegro mucho por ustedes

(Llega Endo)

Endo: gracias Haruna

Goenji: estoy muy feliz por ustedes

Natsumi: gracias Goenji

Endo: chicos nosotros nos vamos

Goenji: esta bien…nos veremos mañana

Natsumi: si…..adios

Haruna: adiós

Endo: adiós

Goenji: adiós

(Endo y Natsumi se van)

Haruna: parece que este día es un día de interrupciones…. ¿No lo crees?

Goenji: tienes toda la razón…..pero ahora no hay nadie que nos va a interrumpir

(Se iban a besar pero…)

¿?: (Gritando) ¡GOENJI!...¡GOENJI!


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

¿?: (Gritando) ¡GOENJI!...¡GOENJI!

(Eran tres chicas que se acercaban a ellos)

Goenji: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Punto de vista de Haruna

Esa son las chicas, que son fans de Goenji….. ¿Qué será lo que quieren?

Chica 2: ¿acaso no nos recuerdas?

Goenji: (pensando) emm…..no

Chica 1: somos las chicas que te preguntamos cual era el nombre de la chica que te gusta….

Chica 3: pero te fuiste tan rápido…

Chica 2: y una de tus amigas nos dijo que ella (apuntando a Haruna y poniendo cara de molesta) era tu novia

Chica 3: dinos que no es verdad

Punto de vista de Goenji

Quien cree que son ellas para elegir con quien tenga una relación o no….no dejare que insulten a Haruna…..ella es una persona de muy buen corazón….a ella estos insultos la lastiman

(Haruna no había dicho nada en todo se tiempo…..solo bajo la cabeza)

(Goenji se da cuenta en el estado que esta Haruna y ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer)

Goenji: (mira a las chicas) escuchen ustedes no son nadie para decidir con quien salga o no….. (Abrasa a Haruna) ella es mi novia y les guste o no yo seguiré con ella…. ¿saben por que?….porque la amo…..ella es lo mejor que le a pasado a mi vida

Chica 2: ¿eso es lo que piensas?

Goenji: si…..ahora si no les importa….estoy en una cita con mi novia

Chica 3: nos iremos…y tienes razón…

Chica 1: eres tu quien decide con quien estar y con quien no

Chica 2: (se acerca a Haruna) eres una chica con mucha suerte

(Las 3 chicas se van)

Cuando se quedan solos….

Goenji: (con una voz apagada) siento que hallas tenido que pasar un mal rato…..pero ellas y ya no nos molestaran mas

(Goenji ve que Haruna no dice nada y el se pone mas triste)

Goenji: Haruna de verdad lo….

(Haruna lo interrumpe con un beso, el cual tiene mucha pasión y que ambos disfrutan como si fuese su último beso)

Cuando terminan…

Haruna: deja de disculparte…tu no tienes la culpa

Goenji: (la abraza) gracias por estar en mi vida

Haruna: (se suelta del abrazo) no Goenji…gracias tu por estar en mi vida….y tu también eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida…te amo

(Luego de eso se van del restaurante)

Goenji: ¿a donde quieres ir, ahora?

Haruna: no lose….cualquier lugar es perfecto contigo

Goenji: (solo sonríe y la abraza)

(Un chico se les acerca)

Chico: (Le habla a Haruna) hey cariño…. ¿por que no vienes con nosotros?

Goenji: (muy enojado) no la vuelvas a llamar así

Chico: ¿y tu quien eres?

Goenji: (mas enojado) soy su novio

Chico: ¿su novio?

Goenji: si su novio… ¿ti enes algún problema con eso?

Chico: si…. ¿y cual es tu nombre?

Goenji: mi nombre es Shuya Goenji

Chico: ¿Shuya Goenji?


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Chico: ¿Shuya Goenji?

Goenji: si…. ¿tienes algún problema con mi nombre?

Chico: no…..claro que no señor

Goenji: ¿señor?

Chico: yo soy su admirador….

Goenji: ¿mi admirador?

Chico: si…..yo quiero jugar tan bien como usted…discúlpenme si incomode a su novia

Haruna: no te preocupes

Chico: bueno me tengo que ir

(El chico se va. Haruna y Goenji quedan solos)

Goenji: eso fue raro… ¿no lo crees?

Haruna: tienes toda la razón….fue muy raro

Goenji: que te parece que si vamos a mi casa

Haruna: me parece bien

Llegan a la casa de Goenji….

Goenji: ya llegue a casa

¿?: (Con una sonrisa) hermano que bueno que llegaste…..tengo algo que mostrarte

Haruna: hola Yuuka… ¿Cómo estas?

Yuuka: (la abrasa) Haruna que bueno que viniste…..hace tiempo que no te veo

Haruna: si…

Goenji: ¿Yuuka que querías mostrarme?

Yuuka: o se me olvidaba…..acompáñenme

(Goenji y Haruna siguen a Yuuka hasta el comedor)

Yuuka: les quiero mostrar un dibujo que recién termine

(Yuuka toma una hoja que estaba en la mesa y se lo pasa a Haruna)

Haruna: (con una sonrisa) esta muy lindo Yuuka (le pasa el dibujo a Goenji)

Goenji: (también con una sonrisa) si Yuuka Haruna tiene razón….pero ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

Haruna: tienes razón…..nos dibujaste a nosotros 2…...pero ¿Quiénes son ellos?

(En el dibujo estaba Haruna y Goenji con unos niños a su alrededor)

Yuuka: (con una sonrisa) son sus hijos

Goenji y Haruna: (sorprendidos por la respuesta de Yuuka) ¡HIJOS!

Yuuka: si….son sus hijos

Goenji: (se empieza a poner rojo) pero Yuuka aquí hay muchos niños

Yuuka: si…..son 11…..así forman su propio equipo de futbol

Haruna: (también se empieza a poner roja) ¿pero no crees que son muchos niños?

Yuuka: si….tienes razón

Goenji: menos mal que te diste cuenta

Yuuka: así es me faltan mujeres…no pueden tener solo hombres….. ¿No lo creen?

Goenji: (completamente rojo) claro Yuuka…lo que tú digas

(Les quita el dibujo y se pone a dibujar a unas niñas)

Yuuka: ya esta… ¿Qué les parece?

(Les entrega el dibujo)

Haruna: (esta completamente roja) esta muy lindo

Yuuka: (con una sonrisa muy grande) gracias…van a tener 9 hijas y 11 hijos….. ¿Que les parece?

Goenji: (rojo y nervioso) Yuuka….no…..no crees que son muchos ni…niños

Haruna: (también roja y nerviosa) s…..si….Yuuka...tu hermano tienes…..ra…..razón

Yuuka. Yo no lo creo aunque debieran ser más

Goenji y Haruna: (gritando) ¡Mas!

Yuuka: (sigue con su sonrisa) si mas…. ¿que pasa si uno se lesiona?...alguien lo tiene que remplazar…. ¿No lo creen?

(Ambos estaban muy rojos)

Haruna: tienes toda la razón

Yuuka: entonces voy a buscar a mi pieza mas lápices para hacer a mas niños…vuelvo en un minuto

(Yuuka se va)

Haruna: ¿Qué vamos a hacer Goenji?


	17. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Haruna: ¿Qué vamos a hacer Goenji?

Goenji: No lose….no quiero herir sus sentimientos

Haruna: si….yo tampoco

Goenji: creo que debemos seguir con esto, por lo menos hasta que se saque la idea de que tenemos que tener tanto niños

Haruna: si tienes razón

(Yuuka vuelve)

Yuuka: que les parece si tienen 17 niños y 9 niñas

Goenji: (hace una sonrisa falsa) me parece muy bien

Haruna: (también hace una sonrisa falsa) Si en total serán 26 niños

Yuuka: entonces….

Haruna: ¿entonces que?

Yuuka: ¿Cuándo voy a tener a mi primer sobrino?

Goenji: (muy nervioso) emm….Yuuka…. ¿tu sabes….como…como viene los niños al mundo?

Yuuka: claro hermano….las parejas se deben besar y luego tienen un hijo

Haruna: tienes toda la razón

Yuuka: ¿ustedes no se han besado?….porque si lo hubieran hecho ustedes deberían tener un hijo

Goenji: (mira a Haruna, para saber que debe decir)

Haruna: claro que no nos hemos besado

Yuuka: entonces bésense…yo quiero un sobrino

(Haruna y Goenji no sabían que hacer)

¿?: Ya llegue a casa

Goenji: hola papá

Papá de Goenji: hola Goenji….hola Yuuka…. (Mira a Haruna) ¿Tu quien eres?

Goenji: ella es Haruna…. (Un poco rojo) mi novia

Papá de Goenji: ¿tu novia?

Yuuka: si…papá ella es la novia de Goenji….es muy simpatica

Papá de Goenji: (se dirige a Goenji) asi que Goenji ella es tu novia…. (Mira a Haruna) mucho gusto Haruna

Haruna: el gusto es mío señor

Papa de Goenji: ¿y que estaban haciendo?

Goenji: Yuuka nos hizo un dibujo…. (Le pasa el dibujo)

Papá de Goenji: (con una sonrisa) esta muy lindo…..pero… ¿Quiénes son eso niños?

Goenji: (con una sonrisa forzosa) esos son nuestros hijos

Yuuka: si…mira papá…. (Le empieza a explicar el dibujo) ellos tendrán 9 niñas y 17 niños

Papá de Goenji: (sorprendido por el dibujo de Yuuka) pero algo no entiendo…... ¿por qué deben tener tantos hijos?

Yuuka: lo que sucede es que como ellos van a tener tantos hijos ellos aran su propio equipo de futbol…yo les dije que quería un sobrino ahora

Papá de Goenji: (sorprendido) ¡QUE!

Goenji: si papá…lo que sucede es que Yuuka ya sabe como vienen los niños al mundo

Papá de Goenji: (mas sorprendido) ¡QUE!

Goenji: si…ella ya sabe que las parejas se besan y tienen un hijo

Papá de Goenji: (un poco mas aliviado) aaa….

Yuuka: si papá…pero Goenji y Haruna aun no se han besado…..porque si lo hubieran hecho yo ya tendría un sobrino…yo les pedí que se besaran….pero justo en ese momento llegaste tu

Papá de Goenji: (aguantando las ganas de reírse) pero Yuuka no crees que es un poco pronto…ellos son muy jóvenes para tener hijos no lo crees

Yuuka: no… no lo creo

Papá de Goenji: bueno dejemos este tema…. ¿no lo creen?

Goenji: si yo estoy de acuerdo

Haruna: si yo también

Yuuka: esta bien…..solo si me dicen que voy a tener un sobrino


	18. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Yuuka: esta bien…..solo si me dicen que voy a tener un sobrino

(Haruna, Goenji y el papá de Goenji se empesaron a mirar, para poder encontrar una respuesta)

(Los 3 estaban nerviosos)

Papá de Goenjji: emm...

Goenji: Yu….Yu…Yuuka

Haruna: lo…lo que…que suce...sucede…es que hay que conversarlo

Yuuka: convérsenlo ahora

Papá de Goenji: es que eso no puede ser porque…

(Lo interrumpe Goenji)

Goenji: porque esas conversaciones son de parejas

Papá de Goenji: exacto

Yuuka: entonces…papá vámonos y déjemelos solos, para que puedan conversar…..y luego cuando terminen su conversación nosotros volvemos

Goenji: eso no puede ser porque Haruna se tiene que ir a su casa…ya es muy tarde

Haruna: si….es muy tarde me tengo que ir

Yuuka: entonces. Mañana van a tener que conversar….para tener luego a mi sobrino

(El papá de Goenji cambia la conversación)

Papá de Goenji: Shuya… ¿Por qué no acompañas a Haruna a su casa?

Goenji: si….tienes razón (le habla a Haruna) vamos Haruna, yo te acompaño

Haruna: si….. (Mira al papá de Goenji) fue un gusto conocerlo señor

Papá de Goenji: el gusto fue mío

Haruna: adiós Yuuka…..cuídate mucho

Yuuka: si, tu también cuídate…..y vuelve pronto

Haruna: si

(Haruna y Goenji se van)

Mientras caminan….

Haruna: eso es tuvo cerca

Goenji: muy cerca… ¿pero que vamos hacer la próxima vez?

Haruna: no lose….

(De pronto Haruna se empieza a reír)

Goenji: (un poco extrañado de la actitud de Haruna) ¿de que te ríes?

Haruna: estaba pensando en los 26 hijos que quiere Yuuka

(Goenji también empieza a reír)

Goenji: si eso fue muy gracioso

Haruna: si….me hubiese gustado llevarme ese dibujo

Goenji: yo se lo pediré a Yuuka y te lo entregare mañana

Haruna: eso me gustaría mucho….. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Goenji: claro, dime

Haruna: ¿de donde saco Yuuka que cuando las parejas se besan tienen un hijo?

Goenji: créeme ni yo lose

Haruna: tu papá es un gran hombre

Goenji: ¿tú lo crees?

Haruna: si…se nota que los quiere mucho

Goenji: ¿Haruna, ahora yo, te puedo preguntar algo?

Haruna: si, claro

Goenji: (deja de caminar) ¿a ti te gustaría formar una familia conmigo?

Haruna: (sorprendida con la pregunta de Goenji) ¿Cómo?

Goenji: que si tú quieres, que algún día nos casemos, tengamos hijos y formemos una familia


	19. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Goenji: que si tú quieres, que algún día nos casemos, tengamos hijos y formemos una familia

Haruna: (nerviosa por la pregunta de Goenji) ¿tu quieres que estemos para siempre juntos?

Goenji: yo solo quiero saber lo que opinas sobre lo que te dije

Haruna: entonces te daré mi opinión… (Un poco nervioso)….s….si….me gustaría…formar…. una familia….contigo…..y…tu ¿Qué opinas?

Goenji: a mi también me gustaría….pero….

(Lo interrumpe Haruna)

Haruna: pero somos muy jóvenes

Goenji: (con una sonrisa) si

(Llegan a la casa de Haruna)

Goenji: hemos llegado…nos vemos mañana, amor

Haruna: ¿tú siempre me pones sobrenombres?

Goenji: ¿no te gusta?

Haruna: si me gusta mucho…pero entonces yo también te debo poner uno

Goenji: de acuerdo… ¿y como me vas a llamar?

Luego de un rato Haruna encuentra el sobre nombre ideal

Haruna: ya se como te voy a llamar….te llamare….. (Con una sonrisa) Shuyi

Goenji: (un poco extrañado por el nombre) ¿Shuyi?

Haruna: si… ¿no te gusta?

Goenji: si….pero yo también quiero tener darte un sobrenombre de ese tipo me entiendes

Haruna: esta bien…. ¿Cómo me llamaras?

Goenji: (con una sonrisa) Harunita

Ambos sonríen

Goenji: debes entrar….te veré mañana

Haruna: si…..adiós

Se besan y Haruna entra a su casa

Al otro día en la escuela…..con Haruna

¿?: Hey Haruna… ¿como estas?

Haruna: bien Natsumi ¿y tu?

Natsumi: bien

¿?: Chicas…. ¿como están?

Natsumi: bien…. ¿Y tu Aki?

Aki: bien… ¿Haruna, después de que nos fuimos que hicieron tu y Goenji?

Haruna: no se imaginan quienes fueron al restauran… (Haruna les cuenta todo lo que ocurrió en el restaurante)

Natsumi: wou….Goenji si que te ama….después de lo que les dijo a esas chicas

Haruna: (sonríe) si….el es súper dulce, súper tierno… (Natsumi la interrumpe)

Natsumi: me alegro por ti…pero sigue contando

Haruna: y después íbamos caminando hasta que…. (Le cuenta sobre el chico que era admirador de Goenji)

Aki: eso si que fue raro…pero me imagino a Goenji lo celoso y sobre protector que debió estar en esa situación….pero continua con tu relato

Haruna: después fuimos a la casa de Goenji…. y Yuuka…. (Les cuenta todo lo que paso en la casa de Goenji)

Aki y Natsumi: (gritando) ¡26 HIJOS!

Haruna: chicas no me griten…me van a dejar sorda

Aki y Natsumi: lo sentimos

(Alguien abraza a Haruna por detrás y la besa en la mejilla)

¿?: Hola amor, ¿como estas?


	20. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

¿?: Hola amor, ¿como estas?

Haruna: bien y tu

¿?: Bien….hola Natsumi, hola Aki… ¿Cómo están?

Aki: bien, Goenji

Goenji: (le habla a Haruna) te traje el dibujo que hizo mi hermana

Haruna: enserió

Goenji: si… (Le pasa el dibujo) toma

Natsumi: ¿lo podemos ver?

Haruna: si claro (les pasa el dibujo)

Aki: que lindo dibujo

¿?: Chicos ¿que están viendo?

Natsumi: Endo, Kido miren el dibujo que hizo la hermana de Goenji a Haruna (les pasa el dibujo)

Endo: chicos, yo puedo reconocer a Haruna y Goenji….pero ¿quienes son los demás?

Kido: si tienes razón ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Aki: ellos son los hijos de Haruna y Goenji

Natsumi: la hermana de Goenji quiere que tengan 26 hijos

Kido y Endo: (gritando) ¡26 HIJOS!

Haruna: si…pero no griten…..me van a dejar sorda

Kido: (nervioso) pe…pero….n…no…cre….creen…..que….son…..mu….muchos

Goenji: lo mismo le dijimos a Yuuka pero….ella dice que no…..y no queríamos herir sus sentimientos por eso no le dijimos nada

Haruna: pero después nos dijo que quería un sobrino ahora

Endo: ¿y ustedes que hicieron?

Goenji: primero nos impresiono lo que nos dijo

Haruna: y luego le preguntamos que si ya sabía como venían los niños al mundo y ella nos dijo que si

Goenji: ella piensa que las parejas se besan y ya tienen un hijo

Haruna: por eso le dijimos que nosotros nunca nos habíamos besado

Endo: (con una sonrisa) que inocente son los niños

Natsumi: si…..tienes razón

Kido: bueno chicos debemos ir a clase…las vemos después chicas

(Todos se van a sus clases)

Terminando las clases todos se dirigen a entrenar, en el entrenamiento….con las chicas

Natsumi: Goenji en estos últimos días ha estado muy animado

Aki: si…todo esto por Haruna

Haruna: (se sonroja)…mejor voy a llenar las botellas

Aki: ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Haruna: no….no es necesario… (Luego de decir esto se va)

Luego de un rato

Endo: chicos descansemos un rato….tomen agua e hidrátense

(Todos van donde están las chicas)

Goenji: Natsumi ¿Dónde esta Haruna?

Natsumi: fue a llenar algunas botellas que estaban vacías…pero se ha demorado mucho

Aki: Natsumi tiene razón se a demorado mucho

Mientras con Haruna

Haruna: por fin termine…. (Escucha un ruido) ¿Quién anda ahí?... ¿eres tu Aki? O eres ¿tu Natsumi?

De pronto alguien la toma por detrás y le cubren la nariz y la boca con un paño que contenía morfina (sustancia que te hace dormir cuando la respiras)


	21. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

De pronto alguien la toma por detrás y le cubren la nariz y la boca con un paño que contenía morfina (sustancia que te hace dormir cuando la respiras)

Mientras tanto con los demás…

Goenji: (muy preocupado) saben, chicos, mejor voy a buscar a Haruna (se va)

Punto de vista de Goenji

¿Qué es esta sensación? Presiento que Haruna esta o estará en peligro….espero equivocarme…..

Goenji: ¿que es esto?

Goenji se da cuenta que las botellas que Haruna tenia que llenar estaban tiradas…..y no había rastros de Haruna en ninguna parte

Goenji: Haruna…..si esto es una broma…no es graciosa….por favor aparece…. ¿Haruna?... (Gritando) ¡HARUNA!

Goenji regresa con los demás

Aki: ¿que ocurre Goenji? Te ves muy alterado

Goenji: chicos Haruna desapareció

Natsumi: (Gritando) ¡QUE DIJISTE!

Goenji: Haruna desapareció

Aki: pero estas seguro

Goenji: las botellas que tenis que llenar estaban tiradas por todas parte…la e buscado pero no la encuentro

Kido: Goenji… como que mi hermana desapareció

Goenji: así es Kido, no la encuentro

Endo: cálmate Goenji…no debe estar muy lejos

Todos los chicos dejan su entrenamiento y se ponen a buscar a Haruna

Aki: (gritando) ¡HARUNA!...¡HARUNA!...¿que es esto?

Aki encuentra un sobre que afuera dice el nombre "Shuya Goenji"

Todos se reúnen en el campo de entrenamiento

Goenji: alguien a encontrado algo que nos diga donde esta Haruna o que le ocurrió

Aki: yo encontré un sobre que tenia tu nombre…. (Se lo entrega)

Goenji lee la carta para el mismo….

_Señor Shuya Goenji_

_Nos hemos llevado a su novia por unos día descuide no le pasara nada la cuidaremos muy bien, solo si usted no llama a la policía_

Goenji: (con la voz quebrada) chicos…..se…secuestraron a Haruna

Kido: (sorprendido por la de claracion de Goenji) ¡QUE DIGISTE!

Goenji: todo lo dice en esta carta (se la entrega a Kido)

Luego de un momento…..

Kido: (muy furioso….mira a Goenji) esto es tu culpa…solo tu culpa

Endo: (gritando) CALMATE KIDO….

Kido se va muy enojado

Aki: (le habla a Endo) yo hablare con el (se va detrás de Kido)

Endo: (pone una mano sobre el hombro de Goenji) descuida, amigo, la encontraremos

Goenji: (muy desanimado) gracias chicos….pero ahora quiero estar solo

Natsumi: no dudes en buscarnos si nos necesitas

Goenji no hace caso de lo que dice Natsumi y solo se va

Mientras con Kido y Aki

Aki: Kido espera (Kido deja de caminar)

Kido: (abraza a Aki) porque le tuvo que pasar esto a mi hermana

Aki: descuida Kido la encontraremos…pero creo que no debiste tratar hacia Goenji…el también esta sufriendo

Kido: lose es que me invadió la rabia y no sabia como yo mismo estaba racionando

Aki: creo que debes ir a hablar con el

Kido: tienes razón iré al tiro

Mientras tanto con Goenji

Estaba en el parque sentado en una banca

Punto de vista de Goenji

Kido tiene razón todo esto es mi culpa…si yo no hubiese hecho caso a mi corazón y no le hubiera pedido a Haruna que fuera mi novia….ella aun estaría aquí…Haruna ¿donde estarás? ….te necesito

Alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos

¿?: Podemos hablar


	22. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

¿?: Podemos hablar

Goenji: si….siéntate Kido

Kido: vine a pedirte disculpas

Goenji: no es necesario….tienes razón, lo que le ocurrió a Haruna fue solo mi culpa

Kido: (Gritando) NO DIGAS ESO LO QUE LE OCURRIO A HARUNA NO ES CULPA DE NADIE

Goenji: pero….si ella no fuese mi novia… (lo interrumpe Kido)

Kido: ella no seria feliz…a Haruna nunca la había visto tan feliz…como lo es contigo...ahora lo que debemos hacer es encontrarla…. ¿Me ayudaras?

Goenji: eso no lo tienes que preguntar….ya sabes la respuesta

Mientras tanto con Haruna….

Ella estaba con un pañuelo en la boca y tenia manos y pies atados

Punto de vista de Haruna

¿Dónde estoy?... ¿por que me están haciendo esto?...Shuya y los demás deben estar muy preocupados….Shuya por favor ven…..tengo mucho miedo

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde el secuestro de Haruna. Goenji y los demás no sabían nada de Haruna…todos estaban bastantes desanimado….y hoy les tocaba el partido con la escuela sobrenatural…Goenji estaba muy desanimado…..pero debía jugar

(El partido se haría en la secundaria sobrenatural

Endo: Goenji ¿estas seguro de que quieres jugar?

Goenji: si Endo

Endo: esta bien…..da tu mejor esfuerzo

Goenji: si

Antes de que comience el partido ambos equipos forman una fila quedando en el centro del campo 2 filas los jugadores de ambos equipos se comienzan a saludar…..un jugador del otro equipo le habla a Goenji

Futbolista: (con una sonrisa) hey…. ¿como esta tu novia?... ¿por que no vino?...no me digas que desapareció

Goenji: (muy enojado) tu eres la persona que secuestro a Haruna

Futbolista: (asiéndose el inocente) yo no e hecho nada…. ¿Tu que insinúas?

Goenji: (no le presta atención)

Luego de terminar de saludarse

Goenji: Endo, Kido….ya se quien secuestro Haruna

Endo: estas seguro

Goenji: si…también creo que esta en este lugar

Kido: entonces qu esperas….ve a buscarla

Endo: Kido tiene razón ve a buscarla…nosotros nos encargaremos de este partido hasta que llegues

Goenji: si…. (Goenji se va corriendo)

Goenji de tanto caminar sin rumbo por el instituto sobre natural encontró un pequeño refujio tenia una estructura similar como la tenia el camarín de los súper 11

Goenji entra e ese lugar

Goenji: Haruna…..Haruna ¿estas aquí?

Goenji al revisar la habitación con la vista encontró…

Goenji: (gritando)¡HARUNA!

Haruna esta tirada en el piso, con las manos y pies atados y con un paño en la boca inconsciente

Goenji: (muy preocupado y con los ojos llorosos) Ha...Haruna (la desata y le quita el paño y la toma entre sus brazos) despierta por favor, dime que estas bien, cariño abre tus lindos ojos, ábrelos, por favor háblame, háblame con esa dulzura que tienes al hablar con todas las personas

Haruna: (empieza a despertar) Shu….Shuya… ¿eres tu?

Goenji: si….si soy yo…..soy tu Shuyi

Haruna: ¿donde estoy?

Goenji: en la escuela sobre natural…uno de sus jugadores te secuestro y te dejo aquí

Haruna: ya veo…. ¿que día es hoy?

Goenji: hoy es martes

Haruna: (un poco alterada) MARTES…..hoy es el partido

Goenji: si….en este momento los chicos están jugando

Haruna: tú debes ir a jugar

Goenji: primero te llevare a tu casa

Haruna: no yo quiero que vayas a jugar y yo te estaré animando

Goenji: Haruna…. debes descansar….entiéndeme….esto ocurrió por mi culpa…entiende como me siento

Haruna: ¿por tu culpa?

Goenji: si…..si yo no te hubiese pedido que fueras mi novia….a ti no te hubiera ocurrido esto…..por favor perdóname


	23. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Goenji: si…..si yo no te hubiese pedido que fueras mi novia….a ti no te hubiera ocurrido esto…..por favor perdóname

Haruna: (Haruna se pone de pie) aun no entiendo de que te tengo que perdonar….esto solo fue un accidente….esto no es tu culpa

Goenji: ¿de verdad lo crees?

Haruna: si…ahora debemos ir al partido

Goenji: si...Haruna

Haruna: si

Goenji: te extrañe mucho…te necesitaba

Haruna: (besa a Goenji….despues del beso) te amo

Goenji: yo también, te amo

La pareja comenzó a caminar hasta el campo, Goenji había puesto su brazo alrededor de el cuell de Haruna, en forma de protección, yaqué el no quería que su novia se alejara de el ni un instante

Cuando llegaron al campo de juegos todo el equipo se alegro….Goenji dejo a Haruna en la banca con Aki y Natsumi

Goenji: (se dirige a Aki y a Natsumi) por favor cuídenla

Natsumi: no te preocupes…la cuidaremos

Goenji se dirige al campo y toma su lugar como delantero…pero antes de retomar el partido

Kido: sabía que la encontrarías

Goenji: si, ahora hay que ganar (Goenji mira el marcador y van empatados a 0)

Goenji no pierde el tiempo y cuando le pasan el balón…

Goenji:¡TORNADO DE FUEGO!

Luego de ese tiro se acerca el jugador que había secuestrado a Haruna

Futbolista: entonces…..encontraste a tu novia

Goenji: (muy serio) dime ¿Qué te e hecho?... ¿No te conozco?

Futbolista: no…..pero yo quería que Raimon perdiera con nosotros…..no es nada personal

Cuando le vuelve a pasar el balón a Goenji

Goenji: ¡TORMENTA EXPLOSIVA!

Luego de ese tiro, suena el silbato y termina el partido ganando Raimon 2-0. Goles que anoto Goenji

Todo el equipo celebra su victoria pero Goenji se dirige de inmediato donde se encontraba Haruna

Haruna: (con una sonrisa lo abraza) te felicito ganaste

Goenji: (con una sonrisa) si….pero estoy más feliz porque te encontré

¿?: Disculpen ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?

Goenji: (muy enojado) ¿Qué quieres?...no te vasta haber secuestrado a Haruna

Futbolista: me quiero disculpar….no pensé en lo que hacia…espero que algún día me perdonen

Haruna: (mira a Goenji) creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad…. ¿No lo crees?

Goenji: (Suspira y mira al futbolista) te disculpamos….pero nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así

Futbolista: Lo prometo (se va)

¿?: Hermana que bueno que estas aquí

Haruna: (abrasándolo) hermano, te extrañe mucho

Kido: yo igual

¿?: Goenji y Kido eran los mas preocupados y alterados…si los hubieras visto

Aki y Natsumin: (gritan) ¡ENDO!

Endo: ¿Qué?

Natsumi: no seas mal educado…. (Muy seria) no te das cuenta de que los interrumpiste

Endo: disculpen….(mira a Natsumi) pero no te enojes (le pone cara de cachorrito)

Natsumi: (intenta aguantar la risa, pero no puede) te ves un gracioso haciendo esa cara

Todos comienzan a reír

Haruna: me muero de hambre

Goenji: que les parece si vamos a comer a un restaurante

Todos: si

En el restaurante….


	24. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

En el restaurante….

Haruna: ¿Qué hicieron en mi ausencia?

Aki: nada….pasamos todo el tiempo buscándote

Natsumi: si…..Goenji y Kido fueron los mas desesperados

Endo: pero es comprensible eres hermana de Kido y novia de Goenji…son las personas mas cercanas a ti

Luego de un rato….

Kido: se hace tarde creo que debemos irnos

Goenji: Kido tiene razón…..vamos Haruna te llevare a tu casa

Kido: Goenji tiene razón…vamos Aki te acompaño a tu casa

Endo: vamos Natsumi….también te llevare a tu casa

Las parejas se despiden

Con Goenji y Haruna…

Haruna: Goenji ¿Qué le diré a mis padres? Ellos saben que yo estuve secuestrada

Goenji: no…..pero no te preocupes con Kido le dijimos a tus padres que ibas a ir a quedarte a la casa de Natsumi porque harían una pijamada tu, Natsumi y Aki

Haruna: que bueno…..no me gustaría preocuparlos

Goenji: (solo sonríe y la abrasa)

Haruna: (sin romper el abrazo y con la voz quebrada) te extrañe tanto…tenia tanto miedo….te necesitaba mucho

Goenji: (le habla con un tono muy dulce) tranquila, ahora estoy contigo y no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separara…siempre estaré cuando me necesites

Haruna: gracias…. (Con una sonrisa) gracias Shuyi

Goenji: (con una sonrisa) no tienes por que darme las gracias Harunita

Llegan a la casa de Haruna

Goenji: nos vemos mañana, cuídate

Haruna: si…..tu también cuidante

(Se besan y Goenji se va a su casa)

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Haruna y Goenji eran novios. Kido, Endo, Goenji, Aki y Natsumi ya habían terminado la escuela y este era el último año de Haruna y hoy era la fiesta de graduación. Los chicos estaban jugando en un club de futbol de Japón mientras que Natsumi y Aki estaban estudiando en la universidad

Los chicos se iban a reunir en la casa de Goenji, yaqué Goenji era la pareja de Haruna mientras que Kido, Endo, Aki y Natsumi eran los invitados

En la casa de Goenji….

Endo: Goenji ¿no te ha llamado nadie?

Goenji: (cuando le iba a responder suena el teléfono) (va a contestar) halo

¿?: Me comunico con la casa de la familia Goenji

Goenji: si

¿?: Me gustaría hablar con el señor Shuya Goenji… ¿se encuentra?

Goenji: si….habla con el

¿?: Le queríamos hacer una propuesta

Goenji: ¿propuesta?

¿?: Si….mi nombre es Ricardo y soy encargado de reunir a los mejores jugadores del mundo y proponerles que vallan a un club de futbol en Brasil….dígame le interesa

Goenji: me interesa pero ya tengo mi vida planeada durante 4 años y no cambiare mis planes

Ricardo: entiendo… esperare los 4 años

Goenji: esta bien

Ricardo: que tenga un buen día Señor….disculpe por interrumpirlo

Goenji: descuide….adiós

Ricardo: adiós

(Cuando Goenji cuelga)

Endo: parece que ya te llamaron

Goenji: (se dirige a Endo y Kido) ¿a ustedes también los llamaron?


	25. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Goenji: ¿a ustedes también los llamaron?

Kido: si…pero le dijimos que no

Goenji: yo también…no quiero dejar a Haruna

Endo: a nosotros nos paso lo mismo

Goenji: este fue el ultimo año de Haruna, pero se que ella quiere estudiar periodismo y si le digo que vaya conmigo a Brasil no podrá estudiar

Endo: Natsumi y Aki ya están estudiando….queremos que terminen sus estudios

Kido: creo que debemos dejar esta conversación para después y mejor nos vestimos

Goenji: tienes razón…..no nos debemos atrasar

Endo: eso es cosa de mujeres (Los 3 se ríen)

Mientras con las chicas. Se iban a reunir en la casa de Natsumi

Haruna: que a pasado rápido el tiempo

Aki: si

Natsumi: parece que fuera ayer cuando nos contaste que Goenji era tu novio

Haruna: (con una sonrisa) si…estos 2 últimos años han sido los mejores de toda mi vida

Aki: (mira el reloj) ¡CHICAS MIREN LA HORA!

Natsumi: no puede ser son las 19:30

Haruna: apurémonos, los chicos llegan a las 20:00

Las chicas terminan de arreglarse justo cuando suena el timbre de la casa de Natsumi exepto Haruna quien le faltaba ponerse el vestido

Aki: deben ser los chicos

Haruna: bajen ustedes yo bajo cuando termine de ponerme el vestido

Natsumi: te estaremos esperando abajo

La primera en bajar es Natsumi quien tiene un vestido negro con tirantes que le llegaba sobre la rodilla, con el pelo tomado en un moño…..Endo al ver a Natsumi quedo impresionado

Endo: te vez increíble

Natsumi: gracias

Endo: chicos los esperamos en la limosina (recuerden que son futbolistas y ganan mucho dinero)

Kido: esta bien

(La pareja se va)

Luego baja Aki quien llevaba un vestido sobre la rodilla con tirantes que era de 2 colores desde la cintura hacia arriba verde y desde la cintura hacia abajo negro, su pelo iba tomado por los lados dejando el pelo por detrás suelto (se había dejado crecer el pelo)

Kido: como siempre tan linda

Aki: gracias

Kido: vamos a la limosina

Aki: si…. (Se dirige a Goenji) Haruna ya va a bajar

Goenji: (solo asiente) (la pareja se va)

Luego de que se va la pareja Haruna baja quien llevaba un vestido sobre la rodilla sin tirantes dejando su cuello y hombros descubiertos, el vestido de color rojo ajustado a la cintura y su pelo iba suelto con rulos (también se dejo crecer el pelo)

Goenji: te vez hermosa….te vez como una princesa

Haruna: gracias tu también te vez guapo

Goenji: mejor nos apresuramos porque los chicos nos esperan solo a nosotros

Haruna: si

(Cuando iban a salir de la casa)

Goenji: Haruna espera….

Haruna: ¿que sucede?

Goenji: ¿Por qué no llevas nada en el cuello?

Haruna: no lose no le tome interés ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Goenji: (saca una caja de su bolsillo) toma (se lo entrega)

Haruna: ¿Qué es?


	26. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Haruna: ¿Qué es?

Goenji: ábrelo

Haruna: (lo abre) (era un collar que tenia forma de corazón y en el centro del corazón había una "S.G") que lindo

Goenji: esto simboliza mi corazón, te lo entregue hace 2 años y hasta el día de hoy lo has cuidado mejor que nadie…..quiero que siempre lleves este corazón que es el símbolo material que demuestra que mi corazón ahora es tuyo

Haruna: (lo abraza) prometo siempre cuidar de tu corazón

Goenji. Lose (le pone el collar)

Haruna: mejor vamos

Goenji: si

Cuando las 3 parejas llegan a la fiesta, se sientan en una mesa para 6

Goenji: Haruna ¿quieres ir a bailar?

Haruna: claro (se van a la pista de baile)

Comienza una música lenta, Goenji pone sus manos en la cintura de Haruna y ella pone sus manos en el cuello de Goenji

Goenji: eres la persona más hermosa que se encuentra en este lugar

Haruna: de verdad lo crees

Goenji: alguna vez te he mentido

Haruna: (se hace la que esta pensando) déjame ver

Goenji: (impresionado por lo que hace Haruna) Haruna

Haruna: (se ríe) era broma…..nunca me has mentido

Goenji: (también comienza a reír pero después para) Haruna….en nuestra relación nunca se le a engañado u ocultado algo ¿cierto?

Haruna: si

Goenji: y esta vez no será la excepción

Haruna: (se pone muy seria) ¿Qué ocurre?

Goenji: ven…..acompáñame

(Salen del salón)

Haruna: ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando

Goenji: ven siéntate

(Se sientan en una banca)

Goenji le toma la mano a Haruna

Goenji: escucha me han propuesto irme a Brasil a jugar futbol…estaban reuniendo a los mejores jugadores del mundo, para hacer el equipo mas fuerte

Haruna: (con la voz quebrada) ¿te….te iras?

Goenji: (con la voz muy dulce) por favor escucha todo lo que tengo que decir….yo les dije que no….quiero que tu vayas conmigo después de que termines la universidad….les dije que yo ya había echo planes para 4 años y que no los cambiaria por nada en el mundo….me dijeron que en 4 años mas se renovaría la propuesta

Haruna: ¿renunciaste a esa propuesta por mí?

Goenji: si

Haruna: (abrasa a Goenji y comienza a llorar)

Goenji: ¿Qué ocurre?

Haruna: me siento mal por arruinarte algo que sea muy importante para ti

Goenji: en eso te equivocas…nada es mas importante que tu…por ti lo dejaría todo

Haruna: yo también

Goenji: también llamaron a Kido y Endo…ellos hicieron lo mismo que yo

Haruna: lo hicieron por Aki y Natsumi

Goenji: si

Haruna: que te parece si entramos

Goenji: claro…vamos

¿?: Chicos donde estaban ya van a nombrar a la mejor pareja


	27. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

¿?: Chicos donde estaban ya van a nombrar a la mejor pareja

Goenji: ahora, Aki, si nosotros aun no votamos

Aki: lo hubieran echo si ustedes no se hubiesen ido

Haruna: y ¿Quiénes son los postulantes?

Aki: bueno los postulantes son…. (Es interrumpida)

Natsumi: (esta el escenario y habla por un micrófono) chicos y chicas en este momento nombrere a la pareja que ustedes eligieron como la mejor…..la pareja ganadora le pondremos (señalando) estas coronas y esta banda que dice "_La mejor pareja"_ cuando sean coronados tendrán que iniciar el vals final…..bueno no los are sufrir mas y les diré la pareja ganadora….. (Abre un sobre) y la pareja ganadora es….. Haruna Otonashi y su pareja Shuya Goenji

Goenji y Haruna: (sorprendidos por lo que anuncia Natsumi) ¡QUE!

Aki: todos votamos por ustedes

Haruna: pero nosotros no lo sabíamos

Aki: ahora lo saben…..(los abrasa) los felicito

Natsumi: (les habla desde el escenario) chicos acérquense…vengan a recibir sus coronas

Haruna: (mira a Goenji) ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

Goenji: que te parece que si vamos allá y dejas que todos vean lo hermosa que te vez esta noche

Haruna: me parece bien

(Van caminando hacia el escenario con aplausos de los que estaban presentes)

Natsumi: (los abrasa) los felicitos chicos…tomen (les pone la corona a cada uno con las bandas) ahora deben iniciar el vals final

Goenji y Haruna bajan del escenario y se colocan en el centro de la pista de baile. Goenji con una de sus manos la toma por la cintura y con la otra toma una de las manos de Haruna. Haruna con la mano que se encuentra libre, la apoya en el hombro de Goenji y así se comienza a escuchar el vals, luego de un rato otras parejas comienzan a bailar, incluyendo Kido con Aki y Endo con Natsumi

Haruna: ellos hacen una linda pareja (apuntando a Kido, Aki, Endo y Natsumi) ¿no lo crees?

Goenji: si….pero nosotros también

Luego de que terminara el vals los chicos se fueron en la limosina…los chicos fueron a dejar a las chicas a la casa de Haruna, porque se quedarían a dormir en su casa, mientras que los chicos se quedarían en la casa de Goenji

Las chicas se despidieron de sus novios y entraron a la casa

Aki: esta fue una noche inolvidable…. ¿no lo creen?

Natsumi: si…..sobre todo para Haruna

Aki: por sierto Haruna ¿que es ese collar que traes puesto?

Haruna: (con una sonrisa) me lo regalo Goenji

Natsumi: que lindo es

Haruna: si….simboliza que me dio su corazón

Aki: que tierno es Goenji

Natsumi: chicas ya es muy tarde y debemos dormir

Haruna: si que descansen chicas

Aki: tu también

Natsumi: buenas noche, chicas

Al otro día

Haruna: (se despierta y se da cuenta de que las chicas siguen durmiendo) chicas despierten

Aki: (habla durmiendo) yo también te amo Ki-Ki

Haruna: (extrañada por lo que esta diciendo Aki) ¿Ki-Ki?... ¿de que hablas ya despierta?

(Va donde esta durmiendo Natsumi) Natsumi ya despierta

Natsumi: (hablando dormida) Endy no te vayas…vamos a ver una película

Haruna: otra mas (gritando) ¡CHICAS DESPIERTEN!

Natsumi y Aki: (alteradas) ¿Qué pasa?

Haruna: ustedes tienen el sueño muy pesado…..y hasta sueñan con sus novios

Aki: ¿y tu no sueñas con Goenji?


	28. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

Aki: ¿y tu no sueñas con Goenji?

Haruna: claro…pero yo no hablo dormida

Natsumi: ¿y como sabe que nosotras hablamos dormidas?

Haruna: porque las escuche…. (Con una sonrisa) descuiden no les diré a Ki-Ki ni a Endy que hablan dormidas

Aki: no te rías es el apodo que le tengo a Kido

Natsumi: y el que yo le tengo a Endo

Haruna: de acuerdo no me voy a reir

Natsumi: ¿y tu no le tienes apodo a Goenji?

Aki: es verdad ya sabes los de nosotras queremos saber el tuyo

Haruna: déjame ver… no

Aki: pero tu sabes los nuestros

Haruna: si, pero fue un descuido de ustedes

Natsumi: esta bien no te obligaremos…pero algún día nos lo vas a decir

Haruna: mejor vamos a tomar desayuno….estoy muerta de hambre

Aki: si yo también

Natsumi: vamos entonces

Cuando terminan de desayunar y se cambian de ropa

Comienza a sonar el teléfono

Haruna: hola ¿Quién habla?

¿?: Amor soy yo ¿Cómo dormiste?

Haruna: bien y tu Suya

Goenji: bien también…con los chicos estábamos planeando ir a buscarlas para dar un paseo ¿Qué dices?

Haruna: eso me encantaría…..les diré a las chicas

Goenji: de acuerdo…nos vemos allá

Haruna: si

Goenji: te amo, adiós

Haruna: yo también te amo…..adiós

Haruna: (cuelga, va a la habitación) Chicas Shuya llamo y me dijo que el y los chicos nos iban a pasar a buscar para salir

Aki: ¿A dónde vamos a salir?

Haruna: no lose, el me dijo que iríamos a pasear

Natsumi: en realidad no importa el lugar sino con la persona

Haruna: tienes razón Natsumi

Luego de un rato de charla de chicas suena el timbre de la casa, de Haruna

Haruna: deben ser ellos

(Haruna baja a abrir la puerta)

Haruna: hola, chicos, ¿Cómo están?

Kido: bien ¿y tu hermana?

Haruna: bien….entren

(Los chicos entran y el último es Goenji)

Goenji: hola, amor (la besa)

Haruna: hermano, Endo. Aki y Natsumi están arriba suban

Endo: gracias Haruna…vamos Kido

Kido: si… (Mientras están subiendo las escaleras) Endo ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Endo: claro….dime

Kido: ¿tu que crees que quiera Goenji de mi hermana?

Endo: ¿a que te refieres, Kido?


	29. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Endo: ¿a que te refieres, Kido?

Kido: que si el quiere algo mas con mi hermana o solo quiere que sea su novia y que cuando el se aburra de estar con ella el la deje y le rompa el corazón…. ¿tu que crees?

Endo: (muy serio) Kido, Goenji es nuestro amigo no debes pensar eso de el…además yo no lo creo

Llegan la habitación

Kido: hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?

Natsumi: bien y ¿tu Kido?

Kido: bien…. (abrasa cintura a Aki)

Endo: hola chicas

Aki: hola Endo…. ¿como estas?

Endo: (también rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Natsumi) bien y tu

Aki: bien

Endo: pero el que esta mintiendo y no esta muy bien es Kido

Aki: (mira a Kido) ¿Qué ocurre?

Endo: lo que pasa es que tu novio es un paranoico y desconfiado…vamos Natsumi dejemos lo solos

(Endo y Natsumi se van)

Aki: (muy preocupada) ¿Qué ocurre, Kido?

Kido: nada solo le preguntaba algo a Endo

Aki: y ¿Qué le preguntaste?

Kido: que si el creía que Goenji quería algo mas con mi hermana, o solo quiere que sea su novia y después cuando se aburra de ella la dejara y le romperá el corazón

Aki: entiendo que seas sobre protector con tu hermana, pero tu fuiste quien me dijo hace 2 años atrás, que confiabas mucho en Goenji…. ¿No te acuerdas?

Kido: si…lo recuerdo

Aki: a demás si tienes alguna duda, debes hablar con el

Kido: eso hare….gracias me sirvió hablar contigo

Aki: no hay de que…..pero creo que debemos bajar….vamos

Kido: si

Haruna: ya era hora…se demoraron un siglo en bajar

Aki: dame la receta

Haruna: ¿de que?

Aki: (con una sonrisa) de cómo te mantienes tan joven, después de un siglo

(Los 6 comenzaron a reír)

Endo: mejor vamos

Natsumi: ¿pero a donde?

Goenji: (abrasando a Haruna) es una sorpresa

Aki: no nos van a adelantar nada

Kido: no…una sorpresa es una sorpresa

Haruna: pero…

Goenji: mientras más hablemos mas nos demoraremos en dar les la sorpresa

(Cuando salen de la casa de Haruna, los chicos eran quienes guiaban a las chicas al lugar donde la llevarían)

Haruna se hacerca y habla en voz baja a Goenji

Haruna: cariño ¿tu sabes si los chicos le contaron a las chicas que los llamaron a Brasil?

Goenji: los chicos se lo diran ahora, esa es la sorpresa

Haruna: pero ¿no crees que eso es personal, nosotros vamos a ser una molestia?

Goenji. Si, pero nosotros vamos a ir a otro lugar….tu sorpresa es muy diferente a la de ellas

Haruna: ¿y cual es?


	30. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Haruna: ¿y cual es?

Goenji: no te lo diré….es una sorpresa

Haruna: ok…..esperare

Luego de un rato…

Goenji: chicos, aquí nos separamos

Aki: (extrañada) ¿Por qué?

Goenji: porque la sorpresa que le tengo a Haruna es diferente, a la que Kido y Endo les tienen a ustedes 2

Natsumi: bueno…..que lo pasen bien y nos vemos después

Con Haruna y Goenji….

Haruna: Shuya ¿ese no es tu auto?

Goenji: si, vamos (se dirigen al auto que estaba estacionado)

Se suben al auto

Mientras tanto con los demás

Aki: chicos ¿A dónde vamos?

Natsumi: ¿falta mucho para llegar?

Endo: no…ahí esta el restaurante (apuntando al lugar)

Los 4 entran

Mientras en el auto con Goenji y Haruna

Haruna: ¿A dónde me llevas?

Goenji: ya vamos a llegar

Luego de un rato….

Goenji: ya llegamos

Haruna vio una pequeña cabaña que alrededor tenia unos arboles, flores, rosas y un hermoso prado

Haruna: que lindo

Goenji: esta es una cabaña que arrende por 2 dias

Haruna: es hermosa

Goenji: vamos….entremos

Se bajan del auto y Goenji abre la maleta de su auto y baja unas bolsas

Haruna: (curiosa por saber que hay en esas bolsas) ¿Qué traes ahí, Shuya?

Goenji: ya lo sabrás…vamos a entrar (Goenji saca unas llaves de su bolsillo y con ellas abre la puerta de la cabaña)

(Ambos entran a la cabaña)

Haruna: (a sombrada) que cabaña mas linda y acogedora

Goenji: (abrasando por detrás a Haruna) sabía que te gustaría

Haruna: (se da la vuelta y queda frente a Goenji abrasada) ahora dime ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Goenji: lo que sucede, es que siempre que estamos en una cita, siempre hay algo que nos interrumpe aunque siempre no nos afecta, pero encuentro que es incomodo, por eso se me ocurrió hacer una especie de cita diferente

Haruna: (pensando) entonces esas bolsas, contienen cosas para preparar el almuerzo…¿no?

Goenji: exacto

Haruna: entonces vamos a prepararla…. ¿Donde esta la cocina?

Goenji: pero en algo te equivocas, yo preparare el almuerzo, tu puedes disfrutar del paisaje

Haruna: pero yo….

Goenji: cariño, quiero que te sorprendas

Haruna: no tengo otra opción ¿no?

Goenji: así es

Haruna: entonces me voy a ver esas lindas flores que vi cuando llegamos

(Luego de que Goenji preparara el almuerzo y pusiera la mesa se dirigió así el lugar donde estaba Haruna)

Con Haruna….


	31. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Con Haruna…

Harun: (con una sonrisa) que linda son estas flores

(Llega Goenji)

Goenji: pero no son tan lindas como tu

Haruna: ¿eso es lo que crees?

Goenji. Claro….vamos esta listo el almuerzo

Haruna: entonces vamos

Goenji: pero antes debes ponerte esto (le muestra una venda)

Haruna: ¿para que es?

Goenji: te debo vendar los ojos

Haruna: ok (Goenji le pone la venda)

Goenji: (toma una de sus manos) sígueme

Haruna: tengo miedo de caerme

Goenji: (pensando) déjame solucionarlo….ya se (Goenji toma a Haruna por los brazos)

Haruna: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Goenji: si te da miedo caminar con los ojos vendados….te llevare en brazos

Haruna: me parece bien

Luego de que Goenji se dirigiera al comedor con Haruna en brazos

En el comedor….

Goenji: (baja a Haruna) listo…ya llegamos, te puedes sacar la venda de tus ojos

Haruna: (se saca la venda) WOU….

Haruna vio el comedor, el cual tenía una mesa para 2 personas con 2 sillas, la mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel blanco, la sala estaba decorada con rosas blancas y rosas rojas, el comedor estaba iluminado con velas

Goenji: (con una sonrisa) ¿te gusta?

Haruna: esta hermoso

Goenji: tomemos asiento

Haruna: claro

(Ambos se sienta)

Haruna: (mira la comida) se ve exquisito…cocinas muy bien

Goenji: gracias

(Luego de terminar u almuerzo)

Haruna: estaba muy rico

Goenji: me alegra que te allá gustado…..ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Haruna: emm…..no lose…me gustaría pasar toda la tarde contigo

Goenji: (con una sonrisa) me encanto tu idea….

En ese momento suena el celular

Goenji: (contesta) ¿alo?

¿?: Alo, Goenji, soy yo, Kido

Goenji: hola…. ¿como te fue con Aki?

Kido: bien

Goenji: ¿para que me llamas?

Kido: quiero hablar contigo

Goenji: en este momento no puedo estoy con tu hermana puede ser otro dia

Kido: no tiene que ser hoy y ahora…. ¿donde están?

Goenji: estábamos terminando de almorzar

Kido: entonces ya no tenían nada planeado asique puedes venir

Goenji: pero con Haruna habíamos planeado pasar toda la tarde juntos

Kido: se ven todos los días, están todos los días juntos que importa si no pasan una tarde juntos

Goenji: (enojado) a los 2 nos importa, además…. (Lo interrumpe Kido)

Kido: Haruna lo entenderá, es muy importante lo que te tengo que decir, nos vemos en el parque…adiós (y Kido cuelga)

Haruna: ¿Qué paso?

**A todo los que leen mi fic les tengo que decir que voy a ir al campo por 3 días, eso quiere decir que no podre subir capítulos de este fic durante 3 días….pero cuando vuelva va a ver un especial (subiré 2 capítulos en 1 día) **

**Nos vemos en 3 días **


	32. Chapter 31

**A las personas que me preguntaron si podía hacer lemon les dire que intentare hacer algo similar, ya que no me puedo atrever a hacer uno, pero hare el intento**

Capitulo 31

Haruna: ¿Qué paso?

Goenji: lo que ocurre es que Kido me llamo y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, yo le dije que estaba contigo terminando de almorzar y me dijo que era muy importante lo que me tenia que decir y que tu entenderás que no podremos pasar la tarde juntos como lo habíamos planeado

Haruna: (con la voz apagada) debes ir…si mi hermano te llama es por que tiene que ser algo importante

Goenji: ¿estas segura?

Haruna: (con una sonrisa forzada) si….si quieres me quedo para ordenar esto

Goenji: no te preocupes, recuerda que arrende esta cabaña hoy y mañana, mañana vendré a ordenar

Haruna: (sin mirar a Goenji) entiendo

Goenji sabia que a Haruna le incomodo mucho la llamada que hizo Kido y le incomodaba más que los planes que tenían debían ser pospuestos por Kido

Goenji: (intentando animar a Haruna) la próxima vez que estemos en una cita tendremos que apagar los celulares…. ¿no lo crees?

Haruna: tienes razón…no quiero que nos arruinen una cita o que nos interrumpan

Goenji: no tememos que ir

Haruna: si…vamos

(Salen de la cabaña y suben al auto)

En el auto….

Goenji: ¿te dejo en tu casa?

Haruna: si

Goenji: amor te prometo que volveremos a pasar un tiempo en la cabaña

Haruna: (muy contenta con lo que dice Goenji) en serio…..lo prometes

Goenji: es una promesa

Cuando llegan a la casa de Haruna…

Goenji: llegamos…. ¿quieres que, después de hablar con Kido, te venga a ver?

Haruna: eso me parece bien

Goenji: entonces nos vemos después

Haruna: si, nos vemos después

(Se besan)

Goenji: te amo

Haruna: ya también (se baja de l auto)

Goenji: adiós

Haruna: adiós

(Goenji se va)

En el parque Goenji llega y deja estacionado su auto….

Goenji: (se baja de su auto y se sienta en una banca)

¿?: Ya llegaste

Goenji: ¿de que querías hablar, Kido?

Kido: lo que sucede es que quiero hablar sobre mi hermana

Goenji: (muy extrañado) ¿de Haruna?

Kido: si

Goenji: (aun mas extrañado) ¿que ocurre con Haruna?

Kido: (se sienta) quiero saber las verdaderas intenciones que tienes, con mi hermana

Goenji: (aun mas extrañado) ¿verdaderas intenciones?

Kido: escucha…quiero saber que sientes por mi hermana


	33. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

Kido: escucha…quiero saber que sientes por mi hermana

Goenji: ¿acaso dudas lo que siento por Haruna?

Kido: solo quiero saber que sientes por ella…no quiero verla, en el futuro, triste por ti… ¿en tiendes?

Goenji: (muy serio) si tanto quieres saber lo que siento por tu hermana…te lo diré…yo a ella la Amo (recalcando esa ultima palabra)…si yo no la amara no dejaría esa oferta que me dieron para irme a Brasil….por ella lo dejaría todo….yo quiero estar para siempre con ella quiero que cuando termine sus estudios se vaya conmigo a Brasil….quiero casarme con ella….tener hijos con ella….formar una familia con ella, solo con ella…..¿ahora lo entiendes?

Kido: si…gracias por tu sinceridad…..solo quiero que me hagas un favor

Goenji: claro

Kido: quiero que cuides mucho a mi hermana es mi única familia

Goenji: siempre la cuidare y protegeré

Kido: (con una sonrisa) gracias

Goenji: descuida esta conversación quedara entre nosotros 2

Kido: nuevamente gracias

Goenji: ahora que ya respondí tu duda….debo ir ver a tu hermana

Kido: ¿pero no estabas con ella, cuando te llame?

Goenji: si, pero le dije que cuando terminara de hablar contigo iba a ir a ver la

Kido: entiendo

Goenji: bueno entonces nos vemos otro día….adiós

Kido: adiós…y mándale saludos a Haruna

Goenji se va a la casa de Haruna con su auto

En la casa de Haruna….

Suena el timbre de la casa y Haruna abre la puerta

Haruna: ¿Cómo te fue, amor?

Goenji: bien

Haruna: ven pasa

Goenji: (entra)

Haruna: ¿y de que quería hablar mi hermano?

Goenji: (pensando una respuesta) emm….quería…..quería saber como se ve la relación que el tiene con Aki

Haruna: entiendo…y tu ¿que le dijiste?

Goenji: yo le dije que se ven súper bien, pero….

Haruna: pero ¿Qué?

Goenji: (se acerca a Haruna y la toma por la cintura) pero no se ven tan bien como nosotros

Haruna: en eso yo te doy completamente la razón

Goenji: (besa a Haruna)

Haruna: (cuando terminan el beso) te amo

Goenji: yo también…amor se me ocurrió algo

Haruna: ¿Qué cosa?

Goenji: (con una sonrisa) me gustaría que los chicos sientan lo que es tener una cita interrumpida

Haruna: (seria) puede ser que ellos se enojen pero (comienza a sonreír) ellos necesitan una lección

Goenji: ¿con que pareja empezamos?

Haruna: (pensando) emm…déjemelo a la suerte la primera persona que nos llame

Goenji: eso me parece muy bien

Comienza a sonar el celular de Haruna

Haruna: ¿hola?


	34. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

¿?: Haruna soy yo, Natsumi

Haruna: (sonríe) hola Natsumi ¿como estas?

Natsumi: muy bien…..te contare que Endo me invito a cenar a un parque

Haruna: eso es muy lindo…. ¿y a que parque van a ir?

Natsumi: el que queda cerca del colegio

Haruna: bueno será mejor que comiences a prepararte ¿no?

Natsumi: si tienes razón hablamos mas tarde…adiós

Haruna: adiós (cuelga el celular)

Goenji: entonces Endo y Natsumi va a ser los primero

Haruna: si…..van a tener una cita en el parque

Goenji: (sonríe) entonces nosotros tendremos una cita también en el parque

Haruna: voy por mi bolso

Goenji: te espero aquí

Haruna va a su habitación y saca una cartera y baja

Goenji: ¿nos vamos?

Haruna: si

Ambos se suben al auto de Goenji

Cuando llegan al parque….

Con Haruna y Goenji caminando en el parque

Goenji: los ves en alguna parte

Haruna: (comienza a ver a su alrededor) mira ahí están

Natsumi y Endo estaban sentados en el césped sobre una manta

Goenji: vamos

Con Endo y Natsumi

Natsumi: es muy lindo esto

Endo: si….pero tu eres mas linda

Se iban a besar hasta que…..

¿?:Disculpen ¿interrumpimos?

Endo: emm….no claro que no, Goenji… ¿Qué hacen acá?

Haruna: estamos paseando

Natsumi: ¿y no seguirán paseando?

Goenji: que les parece si los acompañamos

Endo y Natsumi se miran

Endo: eso no puede ser porque…

Natsumi: porque ya nos vamos

Haruna: que latina… ¿vienen en auto o caminando?

Endo: caminando

Goenji: nosotros los vamos a dejar

Natsumi: no, no se preocupen no queremos molestar

Haruna: no molestan

Goenji: no aceptamos un no como respuesta

Natsumi y Endo se miran y suspiran

Endo: esta bien

Suben al auto de Goenji y a la primera persona que van a dejar es a Natsumi, luego a Endo y finalmente a Haruna

Haruna: nos vemos mañana

Goenji: si….que duermas bien

Haruna: tu también

Goenji: adiós

Haruna: adiós

(Se besan y Haruna sale del auto y entra a su casa)

Al otro día….


	35. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

Al otro día….

Haruna se levanto temprano ya que quería salir de compras, Haruna comienza a caminar por las calles hasta que ve una tienda en la cual se hacen peluches y ella decide entrar y cuando entra ve a una persona que no se esperaba en ese lugar

Haruna: (se acerca a la persona) ¿Shuya?

Goenji: (sorprendido por encontrar a Haruna) HARUNA, amor ¿Qué haces aquí?

Haruna: estaba de compras ¿y tú?

Goenji: yo….yo estaba paseando

Haruna se da cuenta de que Goenji esta ocultando algo detrás de su espalda

Haruna: cariño, ¿Qué tienes en tu espalda?

Goenji: (nervioso) no….no tengo nada

Haruna: no me mientas

Goenji: es que no te lo quiero decir

Haruna: ¿por que?

Goenji: (muy serio) porque no quiero que lo veas eso es todo

Haruna: (triste por lo que le dijo Goenji) si eso es lo que quiere nos vemos después, yo me voy, adiós "_GOENJI" (_se va corriendo de la tienda)

Goenji: espera Haruna….yo….yo te quería regalar un peluche….soy un tonto

Goenji comienza a buscar a Haruna por todas partes y decide llamar a su casa

Mientras con Haruna. Ella se encontraba en su habitación llorando hasta que suena el teléfono de la casa y contesta

Haruna: ¿alo?

¿?: Haruna. Mi amor tenemos que hablar. Perdóname por favor

Haruna: (solo cuelga el teléfono)

Mientras con Goenji

Goenji: ya se que estas en tu casa

Goenji se dirige a la casa de Haruna…cuando llega deja el peluche que el mismo fabrico con una carta y toca el timbre de la casa y se esconde para que no lo vean

Haruna escucha el timbre y baja para abrir…cuando abre la puerta ve no hay nadie

Haruna: (enojada) lo que me faltaba ahora una broma….. (mira que en el suelo había un peluche) ¿Y esto?

El peluche era un oso que tenia el mismo color y forma que el cabello de Goenji, también tenia una camiseta de futbol con el numero 10…..Haruna toma el peluche y se da cuenta que tiene una carta la abre y comienza a leerla

_Querida Haruna_

_Este es el peluche que te estaba haciendo en la tienda, era lo que te estaba ocultando….por favor discúlpame no era mi intención herir tus sentimiento….yo solo te quería dar una sorpresa….pero todo me salió mal….espero que me perdones_

_Atte. tu Shuyi_

_Pd: te amo mucho_

Haruna al terminar la carta comienza a llorar

Haruna: Shuya ¿estas aquí?

Goenji: (comienza a caminar donde esta Haruna) si….estoy aquí…. ¿Me perdonas?

Haruna: no….no te perdono…..porque tú eres el que me tiene que perdonar

Goenji: (no dice nada solo la abrasa)

Haruna: (llorando) esto quiere decir que me perdonas

Goenji: yo no te tengo que perdonar nada…¿quieres ver una película?

Haruna: (solo accidenta)

Goenji: pero no sigas llorando, me rompes el corazón

Haruna: esta bien

Goenji: ¿quieres ir al cine o quieres ver una película casera?


	36. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

Goenji: ¿quieres ir al cine o quieres ver una película casera?

Haruna: quiero ver una película casera

Goenji: voy a ir a renden dar una y vuelvo ¿ok?

Haruna: ok

Goenji se va en su auto y Haruna entra con el peluche que le había regalado Goenji y después de 30 minutos Goenji regresa a la casa de Haruna

Goenji: (llega con 3 películas. Una de acción, romántica y de terror) ¿Cuál quieres ver?

Haruna: (viendo las películas) déjame ver…..esta (le muestra la película que eligió, era la romántica)

Goenji: entonces vamos a ver la

Haruna: pero antes me gustaría que me escucharas un momento

Goenji: ¿Qué ocurre?

Haruna: ya no quiero seguir interrumpiendo las citas de los chicos

Goenji: yo tampoco…dejemos esto hasta aquí y no le hagamos ninguna broma más

Haruna: si seria lo mejor, yaqué ellos nos interrumpen sin intención

Goenji: y nosotros lo hicimos intencionalmente

Haruna: si…. ¿veamos la película?

Se sientan en el living de la casa y ponen la película. Haruna trae unas mantas y Goenji unas palomitas con unos jugos

La película se trataba de una pareja que se tenían que separar por que la familia de la chica se iba a mudar y aunque se seguían queriendo y aun a la distancia mantenían una relación. Un día el chico pierde la memoria y se olvida de su novia y pasa el tiempo y se vuelven a rencontrar y la chica al darse cuenta de que el había perdido la memoria lo enamora creyendo de que la recordaría, cuando pasa el tiempo el la empieza a recordar y la recuerda a ella

Al terminar la película Goenji se dio cuenta de que Haruna se había quedado dormida. Goenji la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su pieza, la recostó en su cama y la tapo. Antes de irse le dejo el peluche que le había regalado al lado de ella

Goenji: que tengas dulces sueños….espero que el oso que te hize siempre cuide de tus sueños (besa su frente y se va)

Ya habían pasado 4 años y Haruna Aki y Natsumi ya habían terminado sus estudios…Aki estudio kinesiología. Natsumi estudio para ser una contadora y Haruna estudio periodismo. Los chicos aun mantenían su relación sentimental con las chicas. Pero ya habían pasado 4 años y se acercaba el día en el que llamen a los chicos de Brasil

Mientras tanto con los chicos…..

Goenji: chicos les tengo que mostrar algo y necesito que me den su opinión

Kido: claro cuenta con nosotros

Endo: te seremos completamente sinceros

Goenji: (saca una caja de su bolsillo y la abre) ¿Qué les parece, este anillo?

Kido: es lindo pero…

Endo: nosotros somos hombres y no sabemos de estas cosas… ¿Por qué nos preguntas?

(Era un anillo de oro que tenia un circulo con diamante chicos)

Goenji: lo que sucede es que yo…yo….(mira a Kido) yo le pediré a tu hermana que se case conmigo

Endo: (sonríe) eso me parece muy bien….te felicito

Goenji: gracias Endo….. (Mira a Kido) ¿No me vas a decir nada?

Kido: (sonríe) te felicito y como te he dicho, los últimos 6 años, debes cuidar a mi hermana

Goenji: (sonríe) y yo como te he dicho los últimos 6 años, siempre la cuidare

Kido: eso me parece bien

Endo: chicos, disculpen por interrumpir el momentos de cuñados, pero yo también les tengo que decir algo

Goenji: ¿Qué ocurre, Endo?


	37. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

Goenji: ¿Qué ocurre, Endo?

Endo: yo también le pediré a Natsumi que se case conmigo

Kido: te felicito

Goenji: eso me parece muy bien, Endo

Endo: gracias chicos

Kido: chicos, yo también

Endo: ¿tu también, que Kido?

Kido: yo también le pediré matrimonio a Aki

Goenji: me alegro por ustedes

Kido: gracias

Goenji: bueno chicos los dejo…..tengo una cita con Haruna

Kido: de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana…adiós

Goenji: adiós, chicos

Endo: que te valla bien, adiós

(Goenji se va a buscar a Haruna)

Goenji: (toca el timbre de la casa de Haruna)

Haruna: (abre la puerta)

Goenji: hola, amor ¿Cómo esta?

Haruna: bien ¿y tu, Shuyi?

Goenji: bien…. ¿nos vamos?

Haruna: si

(Se suben al auto de Goenji)

Luego de un rato llegan a un restaurante

Cuando entran….

Mozo: señor ¿que desea?

Goenji: tengo una reservación…..al nombre de Shuya Goenji

Mozo: si….acompáñenme

Goenji y Haruna acompañan al mozo

Mozo: esta es su mesa….les traeré el menú de inmediato

Goenji: gracias

(Se sientan)

Regresa el mozo con el menú

Mozo: díganme que desean

Goenji: yo quiero un jugo con unos espaguetis con salsa Alfredo

Haruna: yo quiero lo mismo

Mozo: de acuerdo….les traeré su pedido en un minuto

Goenji: gracias

Luego de unos minutos llega el mozo con sus pedidos

Mozo: aquí tienen….si desean algo mas no duden en llamarme

Goenji: gracias

(El mozo se va)

Haruna: cariño…¿Qué te ocurre, has estado muy callado?

Goenji: no nada

Haruna: si tu lo dices

Luego de un rato

Haruna: la comida estaba exquisita…¿no lo crees?

Punto de vista de Goenji

Vamos Goenji tu puedes ¿que tan difícil puede ser? No creo que me rechace o ¿si? Yo se que puedo pero si me dice que no…no lo sabré si no lo intento

Haruna: Shuya, Shuya

Goenji: dime

Haruna: tu ¿que opinas?

Goenji: ¿sobre que?

Haruna: (confundida) sobre la comida…te pregunte que te parece la comida

Goenji: la comida esta exquisita

Haruna: Shuya algo te pasa….¿algo te preocupa?

Goenji: (nervioso) pues….si

Haruna: ¿Qué cosa?

Goenji: (nervioso) lo…..lo que sucede….es….que…..yo…te….queria…..preguntar algo

Haruna: (extrañada) ¿y que es lo que me quieres preguntar?


	38. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

Haruna: (extrañada) ¿y que es lo que me quieres preguntar?

Goenji: (se levanta de su ha siento y se dirige al ha siento de Haruna, pone una rodilla en el suelo y la otra la dobla) Haruna, amor, cariño, te he llamado de tanta formas, pero yo quiero llamarte de otra forma y decirle a todos que tu eres mi esposa, mi mujer (saca la caja con el anillo) Haruna…. ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Haruna: (con los ojos llorosos) claro que si (abraza a Goenji)

Goenji: (le pone el anillo a Haruna) te amo

Haruna: yo también te amo

Goenji: ¿nos vamos?

Haruna: si

(Después de pagar se van)

En el auto de Goenji….

Goenji: te contare un secreto…..pero no se lo debes contar a nadie

Haruna: claro…. ¿que me va a contar?

Goenji: lo que sucede es que los chicos me contaron que le iban a pedir matrimonio a las chicas

Haruna: (con una sonrisa) ¿en serio?

Goenji: si…pero yo no se si ya se lo pidieron o se lo pedirán

Haruna: pero de todos modos es una muy buena noticia

Goenji: si

(Llegan a la casa de Haruna)

Haruna: por que no me acompañas un rato, aun es temprano

Goenji: (con una sonrisa) eso me encantaría

Entran a la casa

Suena el teléfono de la casa, Haruna contesta por el alta voz

Haruna: ¿ola?

¿?: (Gritando) ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se escucha gritar a dos personas

Haruna: ¿que les paso, ahora, chicas?

Aki y Natsumi: (gritando de emoción) ¡NOS CASAMOS!

Haruna: me alegro mucho por ustedes…..mañana hablamos ¿der acuerdo?

Aki: de acuerdo

Natsumi: nos juntamos en mi casa a las 5

Haruna: ok…nos vemos mañana

(Cuelga el teléfono)

Goenji: (se sienta en el sillón y comienza a reir) jajajajaja…..

Haruna: (extrañada por la actitud) ¿de que te ríes?

Goenji: de que esas chicas nunca van a cambiar…tengan 16, 18 o 22 años….siguen con sus gritos

Haruna: (se sienta a su lado) eso es verdad

Goenji: (abraza a Haruna) ¿que tienes planeado para la boda?

Haruna: emm…me gustaría que hiciéramos una boda triple

Goenji: eso me parece muy bien….(suena el celular de Goenji) ¿alo?

¿?: Goenji…soy yo, Ricardo….¿te acuerdas de mi?

Goenji: si….tu eres la persona que me llamo para ir a un club de futbol de Brasil

Ricardo: si….como ya te has dado cuenta ya han pasado 4 años…¿aceptas mi propuesta ahora?

Goenji: si

Ricardo: perfecto…¿Cuándo quieres integrarte al equipo?

Goenji: por el momento aun no, porque me casare

Ricardo: ¿te casaras?...te felicito

Goenji: gracias

Raicardo: bueno tengo que llamar a otras personas…te llamare mañana para darte mi numero de celular…avísame cuando ya estés listo….adiós

Goenji: adiós (cuelga)

Haruna: ¿Quién era?

Goenji: una persona del club de futbol de Brasil…..su nombre es Ricardo…me propuso nuevamente ir me a Brasil

Haruna: y le dijiste que si ¿cierto?

Goenji: si…..si tu no quieres que nos vayamos a vivir a Brasil yo lo llamo mañana y le digo que no iremos

Haruna: claro que no…a mi no me importa el país en donde estemos viviendo si tu estas a mi lado

Goenji: te amo

Haruna: yo también…...mañana hablare con Natsumi y Aki sobre el tema

Goenji: y yo con Endo y Kido…se hace tarde me tengo que ir

Haruna: nos vemos mañana

Goenji: si….. (Besa a Haruna) adiós

Haruna: adiós

Al otro día…

Haruna e levanta temprana. Suena el celular de Haruna….

Haruna: ¿alo?

¿?: Haruna, soy yo Natsumi

Haruna: hola Natsumi

Natsumi: Haruna te quería preguntar que si puedes venir a mi casa ahora porque despues voy a estar muy ocupada

Haruna: claro voy al tiro

Natsumi: entonces nos vemos acá…adiós

Haruna: adiós

Haruna se va a la casa de Natsumi


	39. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

Haruna se va a la casa de Natsumi

Cuando llega…toca el timbre y abren la puerta

¿?: Hola Haruna

Haruna: hola Aki

Haruna entra a la casa y pasa de inmediato al living, en donde estaba Natsumi

Natsumi: hola Haruna…. ¿como estas?

Haruna: bien… (Con una sonrisa) muy bien

Aki: (curiosa) y ¿por que muy bien?

Haruna: para que vean que no son las únicas que se van a casa (le muestra el anillo que tenia en su mano)

Aki y Natumi: (gritando de la emoción) ¡TE CASARAS!

Haruna: si, pero por favor no griten mas….me van a dejar sorda

Aki: lo sentimos….

Natsumi: no era nuestra intención….

Haruna: de acuerdo…pero chicas se me ocurrió algo increíble

Aki: ¿Qué cosa?

Haruna: una boda triple

Natsumi: es una muy buena idea

Aki: y que estamos esperando…debemos preparar todo

Haruna: si

Ya habían pasado 4 meses…y hoy era el día de la boda…las chicas se estaban preparando para la boda y los chicos también

Aki: (con una sonrisa) chicas estoy feliz y asustada

Natsumi: se entiende lo de feliz, pero lo de asustada… ¿Por qué estas asustada?

Aki: no quiero que salga nada mal

Haruna: (con una sonrisa) todas queremos eso….bueno vasta de hablar y comencemos a vestirnos

Mientras con los chicos…..

Goenji: chicos ¿ya hablaron con Ricardo?

Kido: si…..le dijimos que llegaríamos a Brasil en una semana mas, después de la luna de miel

Goenji: (con una sonrisa) perfecto

Endo: será mejor que nos demos prisa

Los chicos ya habían llegado a la iglesia y estaban esperando a las chicas

Goenji: (preocupado) ¿Por qué tardan tanto?...puede ser que ya no quieran casarse con nosotros… (Alterado) chicos nos han dejado plantados

Kido: Goenji calmate…..tu sabes como son las chicas siempre llegan tarde…..no nos van a dejar plantados…. (Preocupados) ¿o si?

Goenji: lo ves

Endo: ya chicos de verdad cálmense ya van a llegar

Goenji: (mas calmado) tienes razón

Kido: si

¿?: Chicos ya viene la limosina con las chicas…..será mejor que entremos

Goenji: si….gracia, Ichinose

Todos los invitados comienzan a entrar, algunos de ellos eran Ichinose, Fubuki, Yuuka, Kazemaru, Someoka, toramaru y muchos más (familiares, amigos, etc)

Mientras en la limosina…

Aki: chicas estoy muy…..

Natsumi: (la interrumpe) nerviosa, ya lo sabemos, nos lo dijiste durante todo el camino

Aki: no estoy ansiosa

Haruna: (sonriendo) pero que rápido cambias de animo

Aki: ¿tú crees?

Natsumi: yo creo que si

Haruna: chicas ya llegamos

Aki: entonces nos bajamos según el orden que acordamos

Natsumi: si….primero tu, Aki luego yo y final mente Haruna

Aki: entonces salgo ahora

Aki: al salir de la limosina llevaba un vestido color crema con tirantes con cola ajustado a la cintura. Con un velo en la cabeza y con una pequeña corona, su cabello estaba completamente tomado, en sus manos tenia puestos unos guantes del mismo color que el vestido y llevaba un ramo de flores de color amarillo

Luego sale Natsumi

Natsumi: al salir de la limosina llevaba un vestido de color rosado pálido con tirantes, con cola y ajustado a la cintura, (el único detalle que lo diferenciaba del vestido de Aki era que al iniciar los tirantes cada lado tenia una pequeña rosa)) un velo, una pequeña corona, su cabello estaba completamente alisado y suelto guantes del mismo color que el vestido y un ramo de flores de color rojo

Y finalmente sale Haruna

Haruna: al salir de la limosina, ella llevaba un vestido de color blanco ajustado hasta las caderas, con cola, un velo, una pequeña corona, guantes de color blanco, su pelo estaba semi tomado y un ramo de flores de color blanco

Los chicos al ver a sus futuras esposas quedaron encantados con lo hermosas que se veían en ese momento


	40. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39

Los chicos al ver a sus futuras esposas quedaron encantados con lo hermosas que se veían en ese momento

Cada uno de ellos recibió a su novia. Endo a Natsumi, Kido a Aki y Goenji a Haruna

Comienza la ceremonia y luego de un rato el padre les pregunta

Padre: Endo ¿quieres casarte con Natsumi para amarla y raspetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Endo: si

Padre: Natsumi ¿quieres casarte con Endo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Natsumi: si

Padre: Kido ¿quieres casarte con Aki para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Kido: si

Padre: Aki ¿quieres casarte con Kido para amarlo y respetarlo harta que la muerte los separe?

Aki: si

Padre: Goenji ¿quieres casarte con Haruna para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Goenji: (mira a Haruna y sonríe) si

Padre: Haruna ¿quieres casarte con Goenji para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Haruna: (mira a Goenji y sonríe) si

Padre: bueno…..por el poder que me otorga dios…..los de claro marido y mujer…pueden besar a las novias

Endo besa tiernamente a Natsumi

Kido besa apasionadamente a Aki

Goenji besa tierna y apasionadamente a Haruna

Todos los invitados aplauden

Luego de ir a la fiesta que habían echo los chicos se despiden de los invitados y se va a sus habitaciones

Mientras con Goenji y Haruna

Goenji: (abraza a Haruna desde atrás y le habla al oído) ¿estas feliz?

Haruna: (con una sonrisa) claro siempre e estado feliz estando contigo ¿y tu?

Goenji: claro tú me has hecho muy feliz

Se comienzan a besar y comienzan a caminar a su cuarto

Goenji: te amo

Haruna: yo también te amo

Se siguen besando y Goenji acuesta a Haruna en la cama y solo se dejan llevar por lo que sentían el uno al otro.

Por primera vez, en sus vidas, se entregan completamente al otro

Al otro día….

Goenji se despertó y se dio cuenta de que Haruna estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho y envuelta en una sabana, Goenji sonríe tiernamente al ver a Haruna dormir. Luego de un rato Haruna comienza a abrir los ojos

Haruna: (sonríe) buenos días

Goenji: (sonríe) buenos días…. ¿como dormiste?

Haruna: bien ¿y tu?

Goenji: bien

Haruna: ¿Qué hora es?

Goenji: son las 9:00

Haruna: ¿a que hora hay que tomar el avión para ir a Francia? (era en donde iban a ir de luna de miel)

Goenji: a las 12:00 del día

Haruna: entonces me voy a bañar

Goenji: espera


	41. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40

Goenji: espera

Haruna: ¿Qué ocurre?

Goenji: (besa apasionadamente a Haruna) solo te quería decir que te amo

Haruna: y yo a ti

Haruna se va a bañar y Goenji prepara todo para que luego se vayan. Luego de un rato Haruna sale del baño

Haruna: amor, ya estoy lista ¿y tu?

Goenji: si…. ¿Nos vamos?

Haruna: si…y los chicos ¿a que hora sale su avión?

Goenji: el de Kido sale a las 14:30 el de Endo sale a las 13:30

Haruna y Goenji se van al aeropuerto y cogen el avión para ir a Francia

En Francia….

Haruna: en encuentro tan romántico este país

Goenji: por eso lo elegí…. ¿que quieres hacer primero?

Haruna: primero tenemos que dejar nuestras cosas en el hotel ponernos cómodos y luego podríamos ir a la torre Eiffel

Goenji: entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vamos

Cuando llegan al hotel les entregan la llave de su habitación. Cuando entran…..

Haruna: que linda habitación

Goenji: si…. ¿quieres ir al tiro a la torre o después?

Haruna: mas tarde, se dice que la vista es hermosa de noche

Goenji: entonces como las 9 de la noche vamos

Haruna: me parece bien…pero ¿Qué vamos hacer hasta entonces?

Goenji: tengo una idea (toma a Haruna entre sus brazos)

Haruna: (comienza a besar a Goenji)

Goenji la lleva a su habitación y la acuesta en la cama sin dejar de besarse

Al despertar, Haruna, se da cuenta de que Goenji no estaba en la cama

Haruna: ¿Shuya donde estas?

En ese momento Goenji sale del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla

Goenji: ya despertaste….quise darme una ducha ante de ir a la torre Eiffel

Haruna: ¿y que hora es?

Goenji: deben ser como las 20:30

Haruna: entonces me vestiré para que vayamos

Goenji: de acuerdo yo por mientras llamare a un taxi

Haruna se viste rápidamente y cuando termina, ambos bajan para tomar el taxi que los estaba esperando afuera del hotel

En la torre Eiffel

Haruna: que linda vista

Goenji: si…..lo malo es que hace mucho frio

Haruna: si pero va le la pena, por la vista

Goenji: si pero el frio ayuda mucho a las pareja

Haruna: ¿a que te refieres, con eso?

Goenji: (abraza a Haruna por la espalda) ya no tienes mas frio ¿cierto?

Haruna: (sonríe) no sabes cuanto te amo

Goenji: y tu no sabes cuanto yo te amo a ti

Ya había pasado los días y ya había terminado la luna de miel cada pareja lo disfruto completamente cada pareja se dirigía a un lugar común…..Brasil, luego de una semana las 3 parejas se reunirían en un punto común, el aeropuerto…..la primera pareja que llego fue Natsumi y Endo

Natsumi: parece que fuimos los primeros en llegar

Endo: si pero ya deben llegar los otros

Luego de unos 10 minutos después llegaron Aki y Kido

Aki: hola chicos ¿Cómo lo pasaron?

Natumi: muy bien ¿y ustedes?

Aki: genial….Italia es muy lindo

Natsumi: Inglaterra también

Kido: hola Endo

Endo: hola Kido

Kido: creo que solo falta mi hermana y Goenji ¿no?

¿?: Faltaban…ya estamos aquí

Aki: Haruna….¿como estas?

Haruna: muy bien

Goenji: hola Kido, hola Endo

Endo: hola Goenji

Suena el celular de Goenji

Goenji. ¿alo?

¿?: Goenji, soy yo Ricardo

Goenji: hola, ya llegamos todo al aeropuerto

Ricardo: yo también llegue, los estaré esperando afuera, del aeropuerto, tengo conmigo un cartel con sus nombres

Goenji: de acuerdo vamos para afuera de inmediato

Ricardo: nos vemos afuera

Ambos cuelgan

Goenji: chicos tenemos que ir afuera, Ricardo nos esta esperando

Kido: y como lo vamos a reconocer, no lo conocemos

Goenji: dijo que iba a estar llevando un cartel con nuestros nombres

Kido: perfecto

Al salir del aeropuerto los chicos se encuentran con Ricardo, quien efectivamente tenía un cartel el cual decía _"señor Goenji y esposa, señor Kido y esposa y señor Endo y esposa" _luego de que los llevara a cada uno a sus nuevas casas, las cuales estaban una al lado de la otra, los chicos comenzaron su nueva vida en Brazil. Cuando Goenji y Haruna se quedaron solos en su nuevo hogar….

Goenji: (se sienta en el sillón) este es nuestro nuevo hogar

Haruna: (se sienta a su lado) si…..en donde viviremos muy felices

Goenji: y en donde crearemos una familia…. (Besa a Haruna) te amo

Haruna: yo también

**¿FIN?**

**No se pierdan el epilogo y muy pero muy pronto subiré otro fic…se subirá esta semana estén muy atentos**


	42. epilogo 41

Epilogo

Cuatro años después. Goenji, Kido y Endo eran los mejores futbolistas, eran reconocidos mundial mente y todos los club de futbol querían que estuvieran en su equipo, pero ellos siempre se quedaron en el mismo después de irse al club de Brasil nunca aceptaron la propuesta de otros

Haruna camina hacia el patio trasero de su casa y cuando llega ve a dos personas jugando futbol, un niño de no mas de 3 años de edad y a un hombre de aproximadamente 26 años, el pequeño niño se llama David quien es el hijo de Goenji y Haruna. Y el hombre era claramente Goenji

David: papi he practicado una técnica…la he creado yo

Goenji: entonces me la debes enseñar

David: si

David toma el balón

David: ¡ FUEGO DRAGON!

En ese momento el balón se comienza a rodear de una capa de fuego y choca con un árbol

David: (emocionado) viste eso papá

Goenji: (con una sonrisa de orgullo) hijo te felicito…ese es un gran tiro

David: (sonríe, se da cuenta de que Haruna los observa) mami viste mi tiro

Haruna: (camisa hacia ellos) si fue excelente

David: mami quieres jugar con nosotros

Haruna: claro

Luego de un rato suena el timbre de su casa

Haruna: yo voy (camina hacia la puerta y la abre) chicos ¿como están? (eran Natsumi, Endo y un pequeño niño de la misma edad de David. Más atra estaban Aki y Kido con un niño de la misma edad que los otros 2)

Natsumi: muy bien y ¿tu?

Haruna: bien….pasen

Niño: hola tía

Haruna: hola Max

Max: ¿donde esta David?

Haruna: esta jugando atrás con tu tío

Max corre hacia el patio

Aki: hola Haruna

Haruna: hola Aki

Niño: hola tía

Haruna: hola Lucas…..afuera esta tu tío y David

Lucas: gracias tía (se va al patio)

Haruna: chicos si ustedes también pueden ir, Shuya esta con David

Endo: eso haremos, Haruna

Los chicos se van y se quedan solo las chicas

Natsumi: ¿ya le dijiste a Goenji?

Haruna: no, aun no

Aki: ¿y cuando se lo dirás?

Haruna: se lo diré mas tarde

Natsumi: cuando se entere va a estar feliz

En ese momento llega David

David: hola tia Natsumi, Hola tía Aki…. ¿como están?

Aki: muy bien ¿y tu?

David: muy bien he creado una técnica…. ¿quieren que se las enseñe?

Natsumi: claro, eso nos encantaría mucho

Lugo de pasar toda la tarde con sus amigos llega la noche y es hora de despedirse. Cuando los chicos se van, Goenji y Haruna estaban jugando con su hijo, David

Haruna: David ya es tarde debes acostarte

David: no mami yo quiero seguir jugando con ustedes (pone carita de perrito)

Goenji: David tiene razón tu mamá, además si quieres ser un futbolista debes descansar en la noche para que al día siguiente te levantes temprano para seguir entrenando…. ¿en tiendes?

David: (con una sonrisa) eso quiere decir que si me acuesto temprano, mañana me levantare temprano para poder seguir jugando…. ¿cierto?

Haruna: así es

David: me tengo que ir acostar... (Se pone su pijama y se acuesta en su cama)

Haruna: (besa su frente) que duermas bien, cariño

David: tu también mami

Goenji: (besa su frente) que descanses, hijo

David: tu también papi…..los quiero mucho

Haruna: y nosotros a ti

Goenji y Haruna salen de la habitación de su hijo

Goenji: (abraza por detrás a Haruna) te he dicho que te amo hoy

Haruna: si…en la mañana en la tarde….

Goenji: (interrumpe a Haruna) pero no esta noche

Haruna: no

Goenji: te amo y amo a nuestro hijo…..los amo a los 2

Haruna: querrás decir tres

Goenji: ¿tres?

Haruna: vamos a tener otro hijo

Goenji: (sonríe) eso es maravilloso

Haruna: si….además David siempre a querido a un hermanito o hermanita

Goenji: será mejor que vallamos a dormir quiero que descanses y mañana le daremos la noticia a David

Haruna: si

Se van a dormir

Haruna: espera…te quería decir que contigo descubrí el amor

Goenji: (sonríe tiernamente) ambos descubrimos el amor en el otro

Se besan y se van a dormir

**No se pierdan mi próximo fic….muy pronto**


End file.
